Lions and Hawks
by SeventhSever
Summary: The kings madness is growing, houses feel the threat none more so then the Lannisters. Tywin Lannister must marry again to gain new hold and allies. What better way then to marry into your rivals? Luckily House Ragnar of the Shield Islands has a daughter & Ships. TywinXOC. Mature for later chapters. Review maturely.
1. Chapter 1 Changes

**Changes**

Tywin sighed, it had been a year since Joanna had passed and his twins were even more upset with him since he was remarrying a highborn maiden at of the house of Ragnar from the Shield Islands. He had never intended to remarry ever again but things with the Targaryen line were getting too shaky and he had limited time to make sure if anything went wrong his family would be secure. If it wasn't for the fact he was worried also about the rivalry from house Ragnar he wouldn't be marrying the youngest at all, but he wanted his line secure and his children needed a mother, even Tyrion he supposed. The Rock was busy, Lord Tavin Ragnar would be arriving any minute now. Going down his tower steps he moved to the courtyard area where they would ride into toward his Keep. Eyeing his children and their sullen like expressions under the cold calm masks. "Behave," he warned as he shot them a look making them line up with him as the nurse stood by with Tyrion. Much to Cersei's disgust. Lord Tavin arrived first with his son Tyslin, the lord had no wife since fever had take her two years ago. The carriage followed with his guards.

Lord Tavin was a man of six foot five, imposing with salt and pepper hair and beard. His beard was longer and braided with leather and he had markings just slightly on his cheeks. His hair kept short. Wearing boots, pants and a sleeveless tunic that had a belt. Light mail underneath. His eyes were like cold steel. He dismounted with his son who looked just like him if he had been eighteen, as his squire opened the door to the carriage. His daughter, Lady Ragnar, took the boys hand and Tywin stilled. Waiting, none of the Ragnar women were usually appealing, most were bullish and downright pig headed as he remembered from his once solitary visit to the Islands. Lady Ragnar was very lithe, slender, and actually…quiet pretty, shapely with a full bust for her age of sixteen. She had long gold hair and very aqua sea blue green eyes, her face still soft with her youth but sharp like some of the statue work he had admired there. She had a small straight nose, slightly high cheek bones, delicate gold brows and markings just under her eyes across her cheeks.

Eyeing her even he had to admit his surprise that she was actually quiet beautiful, her dress of blacks and silvers reminding him of house Rhyldrin also of the Shield Islands but she had reds instead of blues. Lord Tavin greeted them and introduced his son then his daughter, Farfella Ragnar. Tywin introduced his children though Tyrion fussed crying as the nurse tried to soothe him yet again, the child had been a nuisance with his tears all morning. Farfella stepped up and moved the blanket as the nurse blinked at her boldness. The baby looked at her through tears and she brushed fair fingers to his cheek , getting a couple of him his crying lessened. Her index finger slipped into his mouth tracing. "Ah, teething already." She had the squire bring out her satchel and she took out a root, stripping t to chew the end before giving it to him and gesturing the nurse to give her the child. To which she glanced nervously at Tywin who nodded once, anything to get him to stop so he could conduct this business. She carefully put the child in her arms. Farfella adjusted him and smiled as he immediately went quiet. Watching her, she looked to Lord Tywin and he regarded her now more closely. Taking them inside, showing them around the keep.

Tywin allowed Farfella to keep Tyrion for a while giving the nurse a break. There was a considerable difference in the tower, there was quiet, something Tywin supposed he should thank young Farfella for. Going to his library he found her there. Reading, hair down fully it went past her waist, bangs slightly streaked, she was reading one of his favorites. Her foot rocking a basket. Her look as she read made her even more striking. He waited a moment before making himself known. She looked up from it to see him, making to get up but he gestured her to stay as she was. She settled back down again using her foot. She put a marker in the page instead of ear marking t and bending the page thus ruining the parchment.

"I know why you brought me here, your sudden treaty with my father to gain what you can from the Shield Islands. You want me to be your next wife." She looked at him. "Thus getting you that as well as a future hostage if need be. I can never replace Lady Joanna Lord Tywin and I don't ever intend to but don't treat me a fool and be honest that is all I ask of you." Tywin was rather taken aback and tensed even hearing Joanna's name being uttered. Her gaze bore into his and he couldn't look away, her request was reasonable and she was far smarter then her father. "Agreed. T does not bother you to be bound in a loveless marriage?" He mused. "Love can grow anywhere, but even if not what is important is family. I may never love you or you me, but will do my duty and love my children, even yours." She countered unblinkingly. Dangerously smart. A smile tugged at the edge of his lips he found hard to quell. Her time in the keep with him was rather peaceful. Jamie was warming up to her. Cersei cold, She struck Cersei though when she tormented Tyrion on the eve of Joanna's Anniversary of her death and his name day. Shocking her and Jamie and even Tywin, but she gave her a harsh lesson of family, and how her actions no matter how she spited her brother dishonored Joanna and that hurt even Tywin. Threatening to teach it again to either of them should she find or hear of Tyrion's cries by their hands again.

It scared Cersei more than Jamie. Jamie went with her and his father to put flowers on her grave to find Farfella there already. She was with Tyrion in her arms. "A lady she was on Rock hewn high in many carved halls of stone. With ironwood roof and storm stone floor, and etches of history upon the door. The light of sun and star and moon, in shining nights of crystal hewn undimmed by cloud or shade of night. There shone forever fair and bright. The world even grey and mountains old with forges fires so ashen-cold, no harp is wrung, no hammer falls, the darkness dwells in those halls. The shadow lies upon her tomb, in beaches still, in Casterly Rock, but still the sunken stars appear in all dark and windless mirror mere, their lies her gift in halls so long till the lion wakes again from sleep. Her true lions of Casterly Keep. One lion king three cubs to carry her grace."

She stopped singing. Tyrion was quiet and in awe of her voice. It had been haunting, beautiful, she ran a finger down his nose and face he gurgled softly gripping her finger. "I know she's gone and I am a replacement but I will never let you forget the true Lady of the Rock young cub." She took out a chain etched in her careful hand to which Joanna was drawn perfectly. "Never forget her sacrifice, all her love in her last moments to make the world quake at another roar young Tyrion. You are a Lannister, always roar and never dishonor it." She smiled as he cooed out holding to her picture. She left or was going to when Jamie broke free and came down the stairs in a flight of running feet. Cutting her off, Cersei glared up at her father as she stormed away the opposite way. He intended to make that savage their new mother!

"Do you mean it?" What you sung and said?" Jamie asked, eyes on her, going so still. "Yes. I will do my duty and become the second Lady of the Rock but I will never replace your mother or let you forget her. Any of you, and if you truly loved her you will do your duty to this family too, never forget her sacrifice, she did everything for you, all of you." Jamie shivered trembling to fight his tears she knelt and cast her arm open. Letting him decide. Jamie ran and gripped her hard. Crying. He broke down and she let him, soothing him. She stood and took his hand squeezing he squeezed back and they walked the beach. Cersei ran angrily to the keep leaving Tywin alone as he walked numbly to her grave. Tracing the stone he had long neglected of his wife, and it had been cleaned and well tended to by Farfella. "What am I really doing?" he murmured with nearly broken voice.


	2. Chapter 2 Cracks

**Cracks**

Tywin saw Jamie was tucked in and asleep with Tyrion's crib not to far away. No Cersei. He left them be meaning to go look for his daughter and instead he found he had walked into another hall entirely. His feet taking him somewhere his mind was not intending. Entering another door entirely. Farfella heard her door open and turned from her vanity as she looked up in the mirror. She was tensed, servants knew better then to just walk in, but then again she thought it might have been Jamie. One could imagine her surprise when it was Tywin Lannister instead. Putting her brush down as she turned and looked to the Lord. She was only in her night dress, her hair fully down. Tywin stood there looking at her feeling numb again like he had when she had been singing to his dead wife and Tyrion. He could see her lips moving as she said something to him but he didn't hear it. Not even as she approached him.

She touched his cheek, her fair fingers warm chasing the cold of his cheeks. Sea blue eyes light with concern. "Tywin," she said softly that he heard her. Blinking to himself. Her fair fingers caught something. Tears. He felt repulsed he had shown her tears or any such kind of emotion. She though wiped them away and fixed his doublet. "You shouldn't wonder like that, you'll catch cold and if I had been naked you would have gotten a right slapping to." She smiled and it got her the result she wanted as he smirked. Tywin hesitated and moved some of her golden locks behind her ear. Her hair was a lot softer then it looked. "Did you mean everything you said at her tomb?" He asked, he needed to know. He knew she wasn't a woman who tolerated lying even herself. She kept her eyes on his, quiet for a moment as he felt the weight of her studying him. "Yes," she answered softly and seriously.

" I won't let them forget her. A lady sacrifices by bringing children into the world to further the line but to also to love them with every breath they are allowed to take in this world even if it kills them." She said softly. Tywin moved and made sure his lips captured hers, pull her flush against him before breaking the kiss with breathless apology. He had had a moment of weakness, a crack in his reserve. Today having left him too raw. Moving to step away and excuse himself she caught his hand. Looking at her, she was flushed in a blush and didn't meet his gaze at first but took something off around her neck to put it in his hand closing it over it. He could feel metal in his hand. Looking at him with a softer serious look, but still kindly in a way she wouldn't have in public. Letting go he excused himself and went to his chambers and closed the door as he looked down at his hand opening it. It was not metal at all it was dragon glass.

Something she had made it seemed, her father said she did like to shape dragon glass. It was a hawk embracing a lion. Yet from another angle it was the lion protecting the hawk. Tywin traced the carved features. Strangely finding a bit of comfort as he did so. He put it down at his desk on his way to the bath the servants had just made ready not moments before he got there. They knew his routine well enough, and since Joanna passed he had become a man of many routines. Busy. Sinking into the hot water his mind spun, thinking of everything from the time she had arrived. He had put up so many shields and walls and yet one month of Farfella's presence nearly and they were all cracked.

He sighted closing his eyes trying not to think of it despite his efforts his mind rebelled and went to the kiss. Remembering the softness of them, the warmth. How lithe her body had felt when he had pulled it flush against his own. He shuddered lightly and felt natural needs threatening to actually form which he forcefully quelled. Opening his green eyes, thinking on how this marriage would work instead. What would his family gain tied to the Ragnars. The king's mind had been getting mad as of late. Three houses were whispering rebellion he was sure of it and he knew the king was probably sure of it himself. With the help from the Ragnar family he could call upon ship aid. Ship with an army could make a man more powerful then a king if he knew how to use it. Arching a brow as he thought of it. He got out of the bath and dried off as he put on something light to wear and went to bed. Sleep evaded him. Thinking of Farfella with Jamie, remembering her wiping his tears opening her arm and letting him decide. Jamie had gone to her arms and clung to her until he had composed himself and she had squeezed his hand which he had returned immediately.

His twins attitudes had changed, but since that moment a bit of Jamie had come back that had shut down. His son had smiled for the first time in a way he hadn't seen in so long. Tyrion was quieter as well. She soothed them. Getting up throwing the covers off he decided to get dressed and go check on them again. He instead found Cersei alone in Jamie's bed asleep. Pillows thrown about. There had been an argument. The crib was empty and the basket gone. He pulled the blanket over Cersei and left to find his sons. Thinking for a moment he decided to chance it going back to Farfella's chambers.

Farfella had been wide awake unable to sleep, she tried in vain yet as she laid there sleep was hard to fathom and obtain, her thoughts not giving her any quarter of mercy as she felt a blush coming on. She had felt nothing but cold indifference from Tywin then slight glimmers of what could have been warmth from him since she got there. Then the tears and look of loss and longing before seeing and feeling them she realized just how he was still grieving and lonely he really was. Trying to play it off so not to make him self conscious she knew then his guard had dropped completely. Why else would he have pounced, kissing her, pulling her so close. He was strong and firm but also very warm. His kiss a bit over powering and the scruff of his just starting beard had tickled her skin. She stared at the ceiling as she thought on it until she had heard her door open yet again.

She didn't think Tywin would come back and without knocking this time. Laying there she instead found Jamie putting Tyrion in the temporary crib she had had the nurse and servants leave the other day. Jamie made to go but stopped hesitating looking back toward her and her bed. Nibbling his bottom lip she pulled the covers he realized she was awake and went to say sorry but instead moved and climbed into her bed. He was hurting after his argument with Cersei. He knew better then to go to his father for any kind of comfort. That made him miss his mother harder but seeing her scoot over a little he climbed in and laid down she pulled he found himself in her arms. She pulled the covers around them and caressed his cheek leaning he could feel her soft lips against his forehead and he shivered. Feeling his eyes stinging he held back his tears but she hummed for him and they fell. She wiped them away and didn't tease or chastise him for them. Feeling warm and for the first time safety. Jamie clung to it as hard as he could like a shield from the rest of the world. Eyes feeling heavy. She sung softly to him one of the songs of her kin and he listened to close his eyes. Her voice wrapped his senses and was far better then any blanket. Feeling numb and heavy but not in a bad way. Jamie fell asleep. Gripping to Farfella a bit she smiled and ran fingers through his golden hair. Kissing the top of his head closing her eyes to rest her cheek against his head. Sleep finally pulling at her as she watched little Tyrion's chest rise and fall in sleep.

Tywin found himself again at Farfella's door and made to knock but stopped. Thinking better of it, what if she was asleep. Tracing the wood he put his hand over the handle and gently eased the door open as he had when the twins were babes and peeked in. Everything still and quiet. He opened it a bit more slipping inside to approach and his suspicions had proved true. Tyrion was by her bedside and Jamie was in her bed in her arms cuddled up. Sleeping very hard, his cheeks still stained by his tears by the reveal by moonlight. He watched them, Farfella was asleep. His children where the crack in her own shields and he knew it, she offered them something he lost. Making him feel a little guilty for being cold. A basic kindness was not weakness they weren't like his father. He approached slowly and watched them before gingerly pulling the covers over them a little carefully. Farfella stirred but didn't wake. He looked at them a moment longer before leaving quietly letting them sleep. Returning to his quarters he caught sight of the Dragon glass pendant she had carved and shaped and found it ironic for her house was the hawk and she had been embracing his son, a lion. It fit and he moved tracing it. Thinking before silently slipping it on under his shirt feeling the weight of it. Going to bed and finally feeling sleep and weariness take him.


	3. Chapter 3 Taming the Mountain

**Taming the Mountain**

Farfella woke breaking her fast after getting dressed. She wasn't the only one either. Jamie had woken up too and she smiled ushering him off with Tyrion and the servant to go get cleaned up before breakfast. He smiled at her brightly it showed in his green eyes. Coming down from the tower she found Tywin was there, he caught sight of her and stood up to pull out a chair. She approached and made her way beside him to take a seat, "Thank you," she said softly. "Good morning," Tywin smirked a bit, "Good morning." He returned and joined her sitting down helping pull things to her so she could make her plate. He watched her for a moment. "What will you do today?" he asked curiously both out loud and in his thoughts. "Go riding with the twins with a guard of course." Farfella added before he could suggest it making his lips twitch into a smile of sorts. _Still clever,_ he mused in thought. "Very well then I will see you all this evening, your father consented to our match so we shall discuss wedding business." She nodded as she then reached over to pour her drink but found Tywin doing it for her. "Good, communication is important, for anything to work on same terms and understanding." Farfella smiled giving him a playful smirk of her own glancing him, his lips twitched in a smirk.

Tywin watched his betrothed and relaxed back into his seat, no argument, no protests, she knew not to fight it anyway. Her words from earlier playing in his head. About family and duty. Realizing he would wed her and bed her, continuing the Lannister line with her. For once the idea did not repulse him and he shivered inwardly at that. Watching her leave from the window after breakfast as a squire helped her mount, he found thinking of Farfella with child did not repulse him either, especially if it were his own. He pulled away from the window as his twins mounted and went back to work as Lord of the Rock running things. Only when a servant brought him lunch did he realize he had lost track of the time. "Did you serve Lady Ragnar and the twins their luncheon already?" He asked still scribbling away on his parchment. "Lady Ragnar and the twins have not returned from ridding with Ser Clegane milord." Tywin nearly ruined his parchment as his hand faulted in writing, taking his quill off it and looking straight at the servant. "Which Clegane?" The servant gripped his tray a little at the look in the lord's eyes. "Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain, milord." The servant couldn't even hide his shudder even saying the knights name. Tywin stood, "Ready my horse."

He moved to the grounds down the tower at a quick brisk pace. Tywin's heart raced despite his control, fear, t was fear for the first time. A shadow of that loss tickled the back of his mind as he quickened his stride. ' _He wouldn't dare harm her, she is under Lannister protection, but what if his headaches or temper arise?'_ He quickened his pace even more. If Gregor killed young Farfella he would burn him for it. Farfella though rode and met the knights of the Tiltyard and she had noticed that one was extremely tall, big, and amazingly yet freakishly strong. Gregor looked over as some knights were murmuring about her. Lord Lannister's betrothed. She was actually very pretty to Gregor who snorted as he watched her. She studied him keenly right back and eyed the contents of his person and table. "You shouldn't drink that," she gestured to the milk of the poppy on the table. Many froze as she spoke to Gregor directly and with direct eye contact. "It might help now but in the long run it'll make it worse." He snorted, "and you know something better mouse?" She smiled, "I do and I'll make you the tea for it if you do something for me in return," she kept eyes on him as his narrowed. She was up to something, she had to be. "Go on," he ventured cautiously. "Ride with me and the twins, Lord Tywin said to choose a knight after all for a guard." Gregor snorted but moved yelling to the squire for his horse. He'd entertain the mouse if it gave him a chance to be rid of his blasted headaches. She checked her horse and smiled to him then the twins. Cersei looked on apprehensively and Jamie looked at her with a new found curiosity and respect for not many dared taunt Ser Clegane. "I do hope you're all ready, I did say ride." She mused secretively getting a smile that would shame a fox.

Farfella didn't wait for them to answer, she moved the horse responded and bolted out of the courtyard. Gregor dug in his heels as the children rushed after her, his horse thundered after them. Watching her closely trying to figure out what her game was. Farfella cleared the gates and leaned with her horse along the winding paths, at times he was hard pressed to keep up as where the twins. She seemed to be trying to keep far ahead. She left the path and hooked her boot in the stirrup. Jamie gripped his reigns he was nearly the closest to her, he had wondered why his future step mother had dressed in pants and a tunic then her usual dress he soon learned why. Panic rising in him as she leaned and he tensed as she fell back to one side, hanging from the saddle as the horse ran along the edges of the cliff. Gregor moved to join them, his own heart racing just a little from her stunt but like the twins he couldn't help but be a bit awed as she took her knife, snatching and bundling plants as she balanced. No fear. No hesitation. She got the plants even Maesters would have killed for but dared not brave the danger to retrieve. She righted putting them in the satchel, ridding away from the cliff. Gregor rounding around her as she slowed and she grinned at him. He smirked, brave for a mouse.

Cersei got onto her full force as did Jamie though more concerned then Cersei actually was about her safety. Tywin was on the hill, he had seen the stunt, calming a bit. He didn't know rather to think her incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. She slowed frowning and looking to the distance before saying something rather harshly toned. Tywin saw it then, bandits. "To arms!" He yelled his guard moved with him down the hill.

Farfella saw them and tensed to feel like she did the day her mother fell fevered from the same incident of an arrow by bandits. She would not let that happen here, not to the twins. Feeling a surge of fury rise in her, she pulled suddenly and the knight found her armed with a bow and arrows. Cloak dropping as the light caught the quiver and short swords. The thieves were ridding to blitz them but she suddenly notched a arrow and loosed it fluidly a man came off his horse. Hit between the eyes. Moving her horse in a charge he yelled after her but she hit the road. Jamie gripped his reigns catching Cersei's unsure of what to do. His young heart racing. Cersei gripped the saddle horn watching with him as Farfella slid from the end of the saddle and came off it still holding to it. The moment her boots hit the ground the force repelled her back up in a flip she was back in her saddle but backwards turning the horse it changed direction riding for them. She pulled three arrows from her quiver notching them. As she pulled back the feathers brushed her lips to which she bit a set of them off. Sea green eyes that of steel and raging sea shore waves. She loosed them. One arrow hit the one coming at her breaking it the other two found their marks in the man who had shot at her and the other took the one behind him still notching his bow. When she got near them she slipped off the saddle landing and walked pulling as she did and she didn't stop. Cersei dumbfounded and stunned as her future savage of a mother took them out. She didn't aim to wound either. Even empty she hooked a rider with her bow yanking him off letting go the bow hit him in the face breaking it. Twisting around those short swords were out. She moved swinging up catching men in the ribs taking them off their horse or hitting the horse at the saddle front. Wounding the creatures but unsaddling them. A couple fell back landing and crushing their riders who screamed.

One got a lucky shot in she got pierced by the arrow to the left shoulder just under the collar bone nearly deadening her arm. She snarled and moved harder, more angry making the man back up and stumble. Snapping the bow with the short sword hitting him in the knee with her boot going down as she did he got impaled by her sword made to look at her she stood boot going to his chest kicking him back off her steel. Ducking as a swing missed her and she hooked the man his back hit hers looking at the on coming guard and the twins protected by Gregor. She felt no remorse as she set her blade to work across flesh as she took the man's throat. The momentum made him spin on his heel spraying the grounds in a rain of red. Pushing back on her heel she impaled a man with both swords. Turning grabbing his bow she pulled out the arrow from her shoulder and notched it as the man coming at her skid and fell back. His fellows running as Lannister knights ran them down. She was close to the twins now the fight having pushed her back two dead on Gregor's sword. Her boot came down as the man fumbled for his dropped weapon he cried out as fingers broke but stayed still as her arrow was in his face. "You tried to come for me or the children?"

She asked it without pause the man snarled even as Tywin slowed coming up behind them, his doublet red from the blood he had shed. "We came for the brats!" The man snarled more as she glared, "The ransom would have made us rich you bitch!" She got a cold look Jamie flinched gripping Cersei's hand who shivered. Her voice cold in a way they had heard from their father once setting fear into their hearts. "You can't have my children. I am Farfella Ragnar- Lannister of the house of Ragnar. Arrow of the Shields, wife to Lord Tywin Lannister. I am the arrow hawk that heralds the lion's roar." The man flinched and got wide eyes as she adjusted her bow the sigil of her house slipped out of her tunic. The house of Ragnar came from the islands men dared only speak of sometimes in stories of brutal warriors and in truth Westeros first Dragonslayers came from House Ragnar and House Rhyldrin. The only two houses of the Island. Fire and Ice. "What are the words of my house?" He swallowed, Fear etched into every feature of his face, "When the hawk cries there is no Mercy." His words were nearly stuttered.

"Exactly," before he could say anything else or beg for mercy she loosed the arrow as his body jolted and fell back. The arrow was between his eyes through the back of his skull. Gregor watched her and shivered inwardly as she spoke those words. Not realizing which house she had belonged to. "Ser Clegane." He blinked, looking at her back. "The survivors, find out what you can…who they work for." He tilted his head. "And when I find out?" He asked she turned looking at him eye to eye. "Kill them all," she said without hesitation. He nodded. "Aye my lady." He would make it so she moved and he helped her mount up as he moved Jamie up into her saddle with Cersei in front of her as she ordered it. She gripped the reigns. "Ser Clegane, " he paused to look at her. "Don't be soft…send a message. Show them what it means to catch a lion by the tail." He knew what she meant his respect for her grew. Looking to Lord Tywin he nodded. "Do it, bring me the leader." He was furious but concerned looking at her she looked at him back. Stopping by his horse. "Go back to the keep see the Maester."

She caught his wrist he looked at her and in the eyes. Her look making him really look at her. "You know what they would have done to Cersei…and to Jamie. Don't get revenge for me…send them a message what happens when you threaten the family. Be the Lion of Castemere." He gripped his reigns and got a stillness to him. He got a stern look to him, nodding his head to go silently in order. She let go and rode off to the keep. He watched her to look ahead. His anger swelling as men were being dragged after capture. These sheep tried to steal his cubs, his gifts from Joanna his true love. He dismounted pulling his sword. If the gods were just Farfella would go home and be tended to and not catch fever, but right now there were no gods and he was going to be far from Just.

Gregor watched his Lord and noticed that look, whatever she had said to him it had brought out the Lion. Gregor glanced back toward the keep and hid his shiver, picking up her short swords that were like knives to him. If she could kill so mercilessly and bring out the ire in Lord Tywin she was far more dangerous then any mouse or normal woman. "A hawk after all." Gregor murmured and knew if she ever asked anything of him he would cave. Putting her swords in his gear of his saddle he looked ahead and pulled his favorite sword. Smiling cruelly, his lady told him to learn and kill them…his way. He loved his way.

Jamie gripped her sides as they rode back and she slowed near the gate. He took off his scarf and pulled Cersei's she looked back at her twin seeing him press to her back at the shoulder. Cersei hesitated and turned to help she hissed and winced gripping the reins and looked to them. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She said as she came under the gate into the courtyard. "You protected us, but we aren't your children…Why?" Cersei asked she looked at her. "Yes you are. Maybe not by birth but when I marry your father I will be your new mother lady Cersei. Does that mean I will replace your mother Joanna? No. Does that mean you should forget her? Hells no, but while I am your father's wife I will protect you, both of you until there is no more breath in this body and the gods see fit to take me from this world. I swear it. Even if you never love me back." Cersei felt her eyes sting gripping the cloth. Refusing the tears that wanted to fall though Jamie's traced his cheek. Hers slid down her cheeks…she couldn't stop them at all. She moved and buried her head against Farfella's chest and sobbed gripping to her she pulled Cersei tighter who frowned gently despite her pain. "If you die from this stupid arrow wound I will hate you for the rest of my life." She muttered she blinked to suddenly smile. "I won't let it," she said and held her tighter, they got in and Jamie yelled for the Maester. He came and ushered her inside with the twins who didn't leave her side. She was being well tended to.


	4. Chapter 4 Stubborn Will

**Stubborn Will**

Tywin returned after getting his 'Justice,' to speak with the Maester. He wanted to know the condition of Farfella. The Maester looked to the side where she was sleeping. "She caught fever an hour ago. It's high right now but the herbs she procured ridding today along with what I have here should make a difference in her recovery." He said softly. Tywin looked over and watched her sleep before dismissing the Maester. Stiffly he approached her and indeed she was fevered. Remembering the stories of how her mother had perished over such a wound. He shuddered and took the cloth off her forehead to rewet it and put it back. Tracing her face and features. She was indeed hot but not as hot as she could be. He was thankful for that.

The door opened as he watched settled in his chair watching her from the slight shadows. Cersei was peeking her fair head in looking for anyone before sneaking into the room. She came to Farfella's side and checked the cloth before rewetting it and putting it back. Biting her lip she climbed into her bed to pull the covers better around her and rest beside her. Watching her, shyly moving like any child taking her prone hand. Little fingers playing with hers a bit. "Remember you promised." She murmured in a whisper. Tywin arched a brow and wondered what she was going on about. But froze as he heard the weak and murmured voice of Farfella.

"I told you I wouldn't, didn't I?" Cersei sat up immediately and looked down at her with wider green eyes. She opened her steel blue eyes and weakly reached up tracing her cheek. Cersei's eyes watered before closing and leaning into her palm to feel her touch. She smiled weakly but pulled Cersei into her arms that is where she stayed. Running her fingers through her long gold blonde hair. Cersei held to her tighter and stayed there. "You aren't like other women, you fight when you have to. Is that what makes you strong?" Farfella smirked watching the ceiling. "Part of it yes but the other part depends on the person you are inside. If you want to be a real lion then I'll teach you." Cersei looked at her and her look showed she wanted nothing more. The moment interrupted when Jamie snuck in finding them to get to the bed and onto it taking her hand. Relief in his green eyes to see her awake.

Tywin stayed as still as possible and watched the scene. Cersei was right, Farfella wasn't like most women. He had to admit that even he found that…refreshing. She wasn't wild but she wasn't tame either. A wild animal in a cage might act calm and peaceful but they were still a wild animal. Finally he got up and stepped from the shadows. "You know she'll never get any better if you don't let her rest." Both twins jumped a little, startled. "We were worried about mom-Lady Farfella!" Jamie suddenly corrected tensing as his father froze and tensed looking at his son. He looked to Farfella who traced her fingers along his hand. A soft encouragement. "I'm fine and will be now off to bed both of you before father skins your hides." Cersei giggled at such an image but got up pulling Jamie both twins left.

"You know they meant no harm," she said softly and Tywin smirked just a bit. Still the calm ice she had grown fond of. He leaned though shutting her up before her next statement. Lips on hers in a warm steel press. She froze and shuddered feeling heat rising in her face but she kissed back against the steel that was Tywin's lips. Tywin let it grow and deepen a little. Feeling his fingers moving her hair. Breaking the kiss. "Maybe but don't ever do this again." He warned sternly that she blinked almost dumbfounded for a moment and then broke into her rare private smile he had been growing rather fond of. "Shall we discuss the wedding then?" She mused he had nearly forgotten it with all the days events. Nodding and sitting at her bedside she hesitated but got brave for a moment and took his hand. Fingers tracing, and Tywin let her, tracing back.


	5. Chapter 5 First Blood

**First Blood**

Tywin had finally found the main culprit that had shot the arrow and hit Farfella whom he was to marry tomorrow. Glaring down at the man he was about to give sentencing when Cersei and Jamie came in. He frowned as both were dressed differently but also the same. It was something they didn't do often, circling the man they asked questions. What they would have done to Cersei, what they would have done to Jamie or to Farfella. The answers they got matched many they heard the guards talk about or even what Farfella herself mentioned they might want to do. When the man scoffed and chastised them for being weak it was Cersei he snorted as Farfella came in with Gregor. "Maybe but after a hawk saved the cub…they became lions and lions have fangs and claws. "

Tywin frowned as Gregor closed off the door and Farfella stayed by the only other escape route that would have been the window. Looking back in time to see a flash. Cersei cut the man as Jamie did the calf he went down crying out. Both children circling him to pause and look back at her. She looked at them crossing her arms behind her back in her tunic that bore her sigil of Ragnar. Gregor crossed his arms watching the unease of Tywin and nearly snorted. She gestured with her head starting to sing a bit…she sang the rains of Castemere as she circled with them revealing her belt and showed her short swords letting each twin get one from her hip and move in on the man who moved trying to run. They attacked and didn't show mercy or flinching as blood was spilt even by their own hands. Killing the man before his father or his knights could.

Tywin stared fascinated but shocked to look at her. She looked back at him arching a brow slowly. "We are Lannister's and we send a message," she said smoothly. Tywin shivered but looked back at his twins, they weren't so little anymore, not if they could take a life. He shivered and felt actual pride. He had Gregor and others clean up the 'mess' and set the body as an example. She smirked at that and went to go get ready for the wedding with Cersei at her heels. Jamie followed Tywin. Watching his father get dressed. "What is it, you've been awfully quiet." Tywin mused, his son smirked a little. "Does bedding hurt?" He blinked at that to tilt his head, "No…well if the maiden is innocent then yes at first but just at first."

He looked at himself in the mirror straightening the lacings of his doublet, "But that passes, why do you ask?" He mused. Jamie traced the edges of his doublet a bit. "I don't wand her hurt, ever, I really do like her…and…I want to call her mom." He confessed. Tywin paused to look at him and turned finally studying his son. "She is your mom, she has been since the day she arrived, you just didn't realize it. Nor did I." He mused Jamie smiled. He eyed his son a bit more, "Farfella and I have been discussing you leaving the Rock to start squiring soon." Jamie blinked at that and looked at his father. "That is what you wanted wasn't it, to become a knight?" He shivered and nodded. Not daring to say a word, he didn't want to say something that would make his father resend the idea. He smirked, "Good, next year you will go that gives me enough time to choose who should be teaching my son."

Cersei watched Farfella as she fixed her hair with special pins that had emerald in them. "I heard the servants talk about father sending Jamie away, is it because…" She glanced Cersei in the mirror. "Because of you two getting caught kissing by a servant." She flinched. "No, your brother wants to become a Knight and I will make sure he does, and that you two separate for a time. You are twins, not even older siblings, trust me that would not end well on any account. No matter where you come from." She turned to her in her dress of gold and black with her hawk sigil and lions. "You are a Lannister, you are highborn and you are not a whore even for your twin. It is unnatural, and I know why it started. It started when your mother became ill and recluse pregnant with Tyrion. It only escalated when she died and your father turned to stone and ice." She said pointedly. With each accusation of truth it was like a stab to Cersei that made her flush and want to squirm out of her skin under her piercing gaze.

"You need to save yourself for your husband. Not even for the honor of your family but the honor of yourself. If you can't love yourself then how can anyone else truly love you and not treat you like a wanton thing?" She lifted Cersei's chin. "You may think you'll never regret it but you will, trust me I learned that the hard way." She looked at her and frowned. "You and your brother.." She shook her head. "My mother and my father's brother." Cersei winced a bit but nodded. "Come your father and brother are waiting." They moved to the door and servants opened it from the other side when they felt it starting to open. Stepping out her father was there waiting and offered his arm which she took. Walking with him with Cersei close to her and yet slightly behind her.

Tywin waited at the Sept and was thinking of all manner of things unable to concentrate on one and wondered if the slightest shake in his hands was nerves. He wanted to scoff at the notion of being nervous, this wasn't a battle this was a wedding, his wedding. He didn't need to turn around by the murmurs and standing of the people of the Rock to know or guess that Farfella had arrived. Standing up from his spot he turned and froze. Watching her be walked by her father down toward him. The gold and black dress brought out every feature of his new wife in sharp detail. Her steel blue eyes, pale fairness, slender lithe features. The dress slightly low cut. He looked at her as she came to face him. Her father giving her away to Tywin who took off his cloak and moved it around her bringing her under his protection. Taking her hand as the Sept moved to tie the ribbon around them telling them to say their vows. She spoke as he did, he knew these vows by heart and knew she had memorized them. He hoped that this would be the last time he takes these vows.

She walked with him into the great hall where a feast was going. She ate and smiled talking to some of her family. Tywin spoke with her father and about business but glancing her he wasn't so pressed to keep talking about it looking away before he was more driven to distraction. He didn't get that mercy for long as her uncle called for the Bedding. Men moved to pull at her dress as the maids especially from her family came to Tywin. He had endured this before and felt more sorry for Farfella. Getting moved to the stairs as they started to loose articles of clothing. Naked by the time they reached his room in the tower. She shivered and he traced her shoulder she turned to him he stepped into her making her back up. He traced her arms that covered her modesty she was flushed. Tywin leaned gently to coax her to kiss him, he knew despite her bravado and stubbornness she was still a innocent when it came to the bedroom and was more nervous then she let on. She shivered as she kissed him back feeling his touch go softer she shivered. Tracing his chest a bit, he encouraged it. Laying her back on his bed as he lowered over her.

She didn't want to admit it but she was nervous. Tywin kissed her cheek and along her jaw. Tracing her form and learning it. Doing so made her relax, he wanted her to relax. She traced his cheek as he looked up at her, eyes on each other. He leaned a little into the touch, pulling her hips suddenly he wasted no time slipping inside her. She tensed and gasped gripping his shoulders he stilled for a moment. He wiped her tears to kiss her and gripped her hip after his fingers traced to her side. "It will pass." He whispered softly. She nodded and let him move gasping a bit. Tywin did his best to trace and touch places no man or herself had touched to make the pain disappear. It did hurt at first but the more he moved and traced the hotter she felt. The more she relaxed but tensed for another reason. Legs moving around Tywin's and his waist only made him pull and be at an even sharper angle she could feel him deeper still. Head throwing back. Tywin felt her legs tighten as well as her muscles around him. Moaning out he couldn't hold it back rather he wanted to or not.

She did not stop him. It was not her place to stop her husband. Tywin had not touched a woman since Joanna and his body had missed it, even he couldn't deny that. He couldn't deny that he was enjoying himself even if he wanted to lie himself. He didn't stop until she cried out and gripped his shoulders hard enough it left scratches. Tywin panted but moved harder and faster until he was spent forcing her to ride out the moment. Collapsing and turning so she was on top of him a bit as they separated. She was tired yet tingled. She felt her legs tremble lightly and did not dare try nor want to get up. Tywin pulled the pins out of her hair letting them drop to the floor so he could pull her hair down. He liked seeing it down. Moving her chin to kiss her she shivered kissing back. He ran fingers through her hair and watched her fall asleep. She did and he watched her until he himself fell asleep. Roused in the morning by the sunlight in the room. He woke and looked to the side to find Farfella still asleep, her long locks framing her fair pale face. Covers on her low most of her breast showed and he followed the contours of her body. For once feeling the beast of lust threaten to rear it's head he quelled it. Servants would be there soon to change the sheets.

At first in some way he thought he hurt her due to the amount of blood but seeing her sleeping and breathing softly he knew she was alright. Letting her sleep while he dressed, he would have a bath drawn for her. Moving to the bed side Tywin traced hair from her face and traced her cheek leaning as he murmured her name. She groaned her annoyance to being woken he chuckled but kissed her awake. She shivered. He held out her robe helping her up. He seemed to have excellent timing as servants knocked. "I want a bath drawn for my lady. " He mused as he headed for the door. "And breakfast brought for her. I will see you for luncheon." He noted that last part to Farfella who nodded. Watching him go seeing him glance back before disappearing she blushed. She had wondered what that slight look in his eyes had meant. But she thought better of it then to ask especially of a servant. Tywin though went to his study in the tower and pulled his parchment and books to him. Looking over the numbers for Casterly Rock. Winter was coming and he wanted to make sure all the supplies were set. Writing away though he got slightly distracted with thoughts of Farfella, about what they had done the night before. The way she could say his name. He finished his work and left his tower early. He thought of checking on his children as they studied but then he smirked, if they were too busy studying he could have Farfella to himself and Farfella it was he moved to search for.


	6. Chapter 6 Surprises

**Surprises**

Life at the Rock had started to settle and become routine for her. It had been six months since she had married Lord Tywin Lannister and he had changed slowly over those months to be more warmer to her and his children, he didn't have such cold finality around Tyrion anymore, more like a begrudging acceptance. It wasn't much but she would take that as a miracle and thanked the Gods for it. Working on her sewing she hadn't been feeling very good lately though, not very hungry. She usually wasn't like that unless she got her moon's bleed but she hadn't bled at all the past two moons leaving her moody. Right now though she felt her mouth water before she blanched and ran to grab the fruit bowl of her room and upend the contents of breakfast. Hearing the door open and close before quick steps came behind her. Her hair pulled back. She wiped her mouth with a shudder and sat back to find Jamie there. Concerned getting a cloth and wetting it to clean her face. "Mom your so pale and sweating, I'm going to go get the Maester." She didn't argue instead she got away from the contents of the bowl and stumbled at first to her feet to go lay down. The Maester came to see her not to long after that.

Checking her over he had Jamie leave and inspected her. "Your pregnant with child, my guessing is two to three moons now. I will make you tea to help the sickness." She nodded and dressed to trace her middle blushing, wondering how Tywin would take it when he returned home from his brothers. The twins found out and were immediately protective, especially Jamie. She fell asleep so tired after the tea calmed her. Tywin returned home that night to be greeted by his twins and not his wife which was odd. "Where is your mother?" Tywin asked wanting answer, Jamie smiled immediately. "Mother isn't feeling well and is sleeping. After all the Maester gave her orders so she and little lion could settle down." He frowned at his son's comment and went to go to the Maester, demanding to know the ails of his wife. Learning of her pregnancy he stopped hearing the other words of the Maester.

"Will she turn out like Joanna?" was all that he could think of voicing it to the Maester who gave him a sad but understanding look. "I don't think so, every pregnancy is different. She's healthy and strong so is the babe inside." He nodded and left to go to their room to see her sleeping. He approached her tempted to rouse her but didn't letting her rest. Hand instead going under the covers to her middle tracing, it was still too early to feel movement and he knew that. A new lion was growing. All the plans he had in mind he would stop and put off until Farfella bore the baby. A protective surge filling his heart, mind and limbs. By the Gods he would not let her become like Joanna if he could prevent it. Afraid for her but he would keep it behind well placed shields, he would be strong for her, after all she was the one who had to carry it for nine moons. Well seven more moons to be exact.

He felt a smile pull at the edge of his lips though, he was going to have another heir to add to the three he already had. She had done her duty to him, she was bearing her husband a child. He was quiet as he undressed and joined her in bed hearing her groan he turned over and pulled her into his hold. He could at least comfort her by holding her. She shivered and fell asleep even harder. She always did when he held her and he loved that she trusted him that much to just surrender like this. A good rest was good for her and the baby, rest she would soon be without when it was born and cried at odd hours of the night slaying any notions of sleep. Pressing a kiss to her temples he closed his eyes and prayed to what ever of the Gods would listen to spare Farfella of Joanna's fate. He didn't know if he could survive another loss like that in his life.


	7. Chapter 7 Lion of the Rock

**The Lion of the Rock**

Tywin was edgy, he had been all these month, feeling the first kick of the baby had undone him in many ways. Made it more real. He watched over her more even in secret when she least suspected it and he was the one who visited the Maester often on her progress. Jamie would soon be leaving Casterly Rock to start squiring for a Knight he had narrowed down three choices. There were also future matches to be considered to whom to match Cersei with. Riding home he knew something was amiss when neither his wife nor children were there to greet him.

Tywin wasted no time dismounting and going in search for them. He found them in their shared chamber and Farfella pale and sweaty. Her water had broken and it was almost time. Tywin sent the twins out to go wait outside and tell the servants to get everything in order for the Maester. They did as he bid glancing at her worriedly before they slipped from the doorway. Tywin took a cloth and wiped her forehead sitting at her bedside. Moving his other hand he traced over the dress against the baby which was very active not helping her pain. "Be strong it will pass."

He tried to soothe her but he knew words were of little help. The servants coming in with everything the Maester would need. The Maester behind them, Tywin knew that was his signal to leave. He leaned and kissed her swiftly lips to her ear telling her to be strong and that he was just outside. Leaving her side though everything in him screamed not to. He went out and sat down. Jamie was already pacing and Cersei was gripping her doll Farfella had made for her. Jamie saw his father's hands begin to shake at the first real outcry of pain from the chamber. He clasped his hands tightly together to stop them from shaking and was looking ahead into the fire. Silently beyond all else praying she did not become like Joanna.

Farfella panted a bit as maids around her tried to comfort her in soothing words and offer support but it did little to ease her pain. The baby was kicking hard and active as bad as the contractions as the pain rippled through her body worse at the center. She gripped the nurses hands as that pain intensified and her body felt on fire especially between her legs. Like something was trying to pry free. She felt the Maester keep checking her and was grateful when he told her to start pushing. She gripped the nurses hands harder and harder trying to bear down. "The head is free just a bit more now." He said encouragingly and Farfella pushed harder and longer. Feeling the little body pass through hers to suddenly feel empty and a numbing throbbing pain as she collapsed back into the bed. The Maester cut the cord and began to vigorously clean the baby off.

Tywin froze at the soft sudden silence not hearing Farfella anymore, his heart hammering in his ears as he waited. Jamie froze in place as did Cersei. Then after a moment there was a new cry from small lungs. Loud. The door was opened and the Maester stepped out as the other servants did with the change of bedding. Getting up Tywin walked forward hiding the shake in his steps. "Farfella?" He ventured the Maester looked to him and smiled. "Tired but well, so is your son." He felt relief flood him he could have collapsed. He blinked and looked to the Maester more. "A boy?" He nodded. Pride took the place of the relief so instantly he moved past the Maester without second thought and walked toward the bed. Looking at her sweaty and disheveled but holding the bundle that was moving. He approached slower to look as she looked at him. The babe had a shock of thick blonde hair atop his head that would go gold over time. His eyes that blue all babies had before they took their real color though he could see hints of green. A lion. A new Lion of the Rock. Tywin caressed his small fair head he made noise and she smiled. All that pain was worth t holding him in her arms.

"He's beautiful, thank you." She said softly Tywin shivered. "No, thank you for my new son…for not leaving me." She blinked as he said that so softly and privately she reached up tracing his cheek. Looking down to their baby boy who was watching them in slow languid blinks. "Talyn Lannister." She said softly, that he blinked but smiled. "A good name. Talyn." He gently took the bundle from her with some practice ease. Holding him so she could get a moment to herself before the twins came in. Jamie and Cersei hugged her worried but happy she was alive and still there. Then their attention was on Talyn. He looked at his twin siblings with those eyes, so many new people in his little world. Jamie let him grip his finger and was awed by the strength of his little grip. Fascinated. Promising he would be a good big brother and something Tyrion and Talyn could look up to. Tywin ushered his twins out as Talyn fussed watching her move her dress as his child latched immediately and grew quiet but for the sounds of nursing. Watching her as she watched him. His heart ached and he realized why, he actually loved Farfella. Gripping the bed post to steady the shake of his hand. He had been so worried of loosing her, to be alone again. For his child to be alone again. Watching her he knew that would not be his fate. Leaning as she looked up he did not give her a chance to ask anything he kissed her, and hard.

Farfella felt wetness on her cheeks and realized she was crying but she wasn't the only one for the great lion of the rock had also shed a tear or two before breaking his kiss and finally telling her, "I love you Ella." She blushed hard. He never called her that but in moments of passion. Realizing he really did love her. That their marriage was alright and would grow. "I love you Tywin…and my Talyn." She said softer he shivered but let her nurse and took him placing him in the cradle carefully before stripping out of his boots and doublet to join her and hold her carefully. Watching her as she watched Talyn who was fast asleep. Falling asleep he smiled, knowing she was so tired. In truth…so was he.


	8. Chapter 8 The Lion and the Cub

**The Lion and the Cub**

Tywin took a break to visit the kitchens to get a bit of luncheon. Seeing the nurse try to get a fussy Tyrion to eat mutton that was mashed up bit. Holding Talyn in the other arm. Tywin moved and took Talyn from her. It made it a lot easier for her to do her job. Talyn looked at him with his own green eyes, studying him. Tywin smirked at that and Talyn made a noise at him. He was growing bigger each day, stronger, making himself a plate of something besides mutton. Eating, Talyn kept making noise to make sure his father's attention was on him as well.

He took a tiny bit of the mash potatoes and let him try it. Amused by his smacking as he seemed to like it, mashing some of his vegetables letting him try that as well, again he seemed to like it, not very picky right now. Tywin took him with him back to his study and sighed amused as he tried to crawl across his desk to apprehend his quills. "You are going to be trouble." Talyn sat up and cooed with mischief in his green eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if you can actually understand me and toy with me like a cat with a mouse." His only answer was Talyn's smile and noise of cooing and gurgling.

Tywin shook his head but he grinned unable to help it and that made Talyn coo harder, kicking his little legs. "So this is where you two are hiding." Tywin knew that voice. Farfella smiled as he stood with Talyn. "Perhaps, I think it was his plan all along," she giggled at that. "Maybe," he looked at both of them as if to add his own two sense in his cooing. "He will keep Tyrion busy and on his toes. Which will be good since I'll be busy." She sat down on the bench as Tywin set little Talyn down on the floor before joining her. Arching a brow at her words as he watched Talyn crawl across the stone floor. "Oh, and why is that?" He mused.

She smiled as she also watched him before looking at Tywin. Watching him and seeing how the light played off his gold hair and reflected in his sharp green eyes. Eyes that had made her feel so small when they first met. "I plan to trap a lion for myself soon," she blushed lightly not feeling guilty at all as her thoughts went down a somewhat naught trail of thinking. Tywin snorted in an almost chuckle as Talyn started to crawl toward them, "And to why does my hawk want a lion to herself so adamantly?" he teased. She smiled softer, "Oh I don't know, maybe she feels it's time to refill the nest of the Rock." Tywin looked at her suddenly, studying her and her features. He wasn't a dull man to understand what she was getting at. His voice softening more then he probably meant to, "you want to try for another child Ella?" He asked softly. Wanting to hear her say it.

Farfella nodded, "Yes," her tone was soft like her eyes. Tywin shivered inwardly as his heart skipped or at least he could have sworn it did. She had done her duty and given him a son and could have decided to be done with it but she wasn't done. He leaned a little at first to take her hand, "We will try my Ella, if that is really what you want." He said in a softer tone actually grateful she was not done with bringing more of his line into this world. He leaned and kissed his young wife who kissed back musing his fair beard. Breaking it only when Talyn grabbed his boots and pant leg. Looking to him as he gripped harder, pulling himself up. He froze, nearly holding his breath. He did it, he stood! Talyn stood up on his own. Pride swelled in Tywin, watching his baby boy. Farfella felt a surge of pride herself, "He's standing for the first time, is that normal for him to do so since he is so young?" Tywin smirked needing to remind himself that this was her first baby, this moment special to her as it was to him. "Yes he's a month or two early for this I'd say but that's fine, he's starting early."

Talyn took a step while gripping him testing his balance and nearly falling on his butt. Yet he caught himself. Tywin let him until he did start to fall and caught him before hand to pick him up. "That's my Cub," he said softer to Talyn he touched his father's face he smirked. The gods had blessed him and Farfella with a strong child…maybe he would get another, the rock would never be empty. His house would thrive on long after he was already dust in the earth and they too…the Lannister name would go on.


	9. Chapter 9 Taking on the Lion

**Taking on the Lion**

Tywin sighed nearly done with reports for Casterly Rock's orders knowing today was his Name Day. He leaned back for a moment only to hear a knock and growled a little bit not wanting to be bothered by servants. "Come." He barked the door opened and Farfella leaned in. "Is now a bad time?" She mused. He blinked not expecting her to smirk, "No." He watched her come in and she held out her hand to him. "Come on, that last bit can wait, I'll even do it myself if it means you can leave this stuffy room." He took her hand and got up. "Where are we going?" She grinned more. "Now my dear Tywin the best kind of prize is a surprise." She giggled.

He laced their fingers as his curiosity was peaked. They traveled the tower, out the keep and courtyard and descended the slightly steep stairs to go down to the beach. He found a blanket there already and a basket. She kicked off her shoes as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He smiled and did the same as she said he wouldn't be needing those. Going to the blanket she had made luncheon for him and her only herself. She didn't go to the blanket though she walked toward the water. He looked over everything and turned to look at her again but found her gone not there in that spot. Her dress and under garments there. Looking to the water she was in it swimming in the slight lagoon area. Waiting. Tywin undid his doublet and pants to move into the water. The tide not so strong right now. Catching up to her she swam around him giggling.

Unbeknownst to him she got him to move and get cornered. The hawk zeroing in on the Lion. She let him grab her he chuckled. "What has gotten into you?" She smiled more, "I'm happy, do you remember what I said I was going to do today?" He thought about it then gave her a more serious look. "You said you were going to go to the Maester, what did he say?" He asked as his heart started that uneasy pounding. They had been trying to have another child, pulling her closer. She smiled though. "We are going to need a bigger nursery." She murmured. He frowned then stared. "Are you saying what I dare think you are saying Ella?"

She bit her lip and smiled. "He heard two beats so yes I am." Tywin felt his heart stop for a moment. Twins. He was having twins again! He moved his hands immediately to her middle wishing he could feel them move already but that would be in time. She pushed him back into the shelf of the Lagoon he had to sit down. "What are you doing?" He frowned she moved on the same Shelf above him looking down into those fierce green eyes. "I lured my Lion away…hunted him into his corner…now he's mine."

Before he could ask she was kissing him, long hair made dark since it was wet, those steely blue green eyes like the very sea before the storm. A Storm he saw behind closed doors. She moved against him his breath caught. Only to fight not to arch as she lowered and took him as far as she could. Tywin gripped her hips as her lips ghosted his denying him a full kiss.

She started to move and sway her hips just right a moan almost turned whimper escaped him. She moved her legs to either side of him she was able to control her body and tighten he arched when she moved suddenly and his head nearly snapped back to which her lips descended and she kissed, nipping down his neck. Her breath teasing his skin.

There was no mercy in his Ella as she moved, kissed and touched. His breathing picking up. He growled a bit in lust and gripped her hips harder to try to move into her getting a moan from her that was long and low his spine shuttered. He was undone taking over when he couldn't stand her pace. Eyes darkening and lost, being so far out in the water no one could dare see what they were doing or disturb him and even if they were out here it wouldn't stop. He craved Ella. She was his center, his sanctuary from being a Lord. He had missed that, had missed the feeling of someone wanting him, of being one on such a personal level he was not a Lord or a Lannister, he was just a man with his wife.

In moments like this Tywin forgot everything, he just felt. His tight won control unraveled as he picked up the pace moving suddenly so their positions reversed and she cried out, calling his name. He moaned harder and gripped her hip and the rock underneath on the shelf determined to make her fall before he did. He looked into her eyes as he felt her legs tighten around him and drove her over that point, the look she had when he did, it was more then enough to drive him mad. He pulled her hips suddenly to his both arched together and became undone together. His own release tore through him. Panting against each other before their kisses went deep nearly devouring.

Calming down though his heart still raced with hers he settled down and moved some wet strands from her face caressing her cheek. She tilted her head to it and smiled nipping his fingers he grinned a bit. "Happy Name Day Tywin." She whispered and he shivered. Smiling then, it wouldn't be one he'd be forgetting anytime soon. "You keep spoiling me like that I might become tame." He teased. She giggled, and caressed his cheek as they finally untangled and moved to go back ashore. He got his footing first moving and helping her up to suddenly pick her up. He walked them on the beach and put her on the blanket before retrieving their clothing and helped her back into hers after he got his pants back on. Sharing lunch.

He was happy watching her and smirked to realize she had taken on the lion and might as well made him a kitten in that private moment. He wasn't ashamed though, he was satisfied and he snaked his hand around her waist to rest it at her abdomen. She shivered putting hands suddenly to his looking to him. Eyes meeting, hers were softer. He knew she was very happy and had that serene look to her eyes she had when pregnant with Talyn. She was a good mother, no a great mother. Everyday Talyn was getting stronger so was Tyrion. She helped them yes but she didn't coddle them. They had to learn. Those where her words.

Letting his fingers press and knead he knew these two would learn to, they would be strong little lions just like his other children. She relaxed to his touch he knew how to touch and where to get that. Just like she knew how to push his buttons in fits of passion and how to make him relax and drop his guard. "You sure you are a Hawk?" He grinned more, "I think you are a Lioness." She blushed and smiled and he smiled back. Leaning he kissed her. "Let's go back before it gets cooler and get a bath." She agreed and Tywin helped her up. Walking with her with fingers interlaced. Nothing could break this moment for him.

He was wrong, stepping into their shared chamber waiting for the servants to bring up bath water the nurse had come with Talyn. Farfella gripped him so suddenly he looked at her and thought perhaps she was hurting but saw her stare past and looking he froze. Talyn was standing with no furniture at all. He was looking at them. He made noise at them and … took a step. Then…another. Tywin shakily lowered knelling and stayed where he was. Talyn took the six steps needed to reach him and nearly fell but Tywin caught him, standing swiftly with him in his arms.

His wife's lessons of a child needing to learn on their own paying off. "I guess he wanted to make you proud on your Name Day." She giggled tears in her eyes. He traced them away as they fell against her fair cheeks. "And he has, both of you have. I have a strong son, who is walking months before he should have dared his first step and I have a wife who has given me that son and my future sons or daughters that will be just as strong. She is loyal to me alone and loves me. She's my Ella." she got more tears but smiled and kissed him it went deep a bit before breaking as Talyn touched their faces. He looked at his son. "You are a true Lannister Talyn, don't forget ever to roar." He mused to him as Farfella moved behind the screen to get out of her wet clothes.

"You will be strong maybe stronger then Jaime." He kissed his little forehead and he smiled Ella's smile that made him secretly melt at heart. "Your mother has softened me." He mused but lovingly before walking to the Nurse as the bath was finished being drawn. Giving him over to her. "Watch him more closely, he is a walker now." She smiled and bowed taking him. He moved behind the screen to strip out of his sea and sand stained clothes. To come and get into the bath helping Farfella in with him. Soaking and holding her after helping her wash out her long hair. Tracing his future children as he kissed her neck closing his eyes. His pride was growing in more ways than one.


	10. Chapter 10 United

**Chapter 10 United**

Casterly rock was busy, Lady Farfella was due any day now, and there was more then that to celebrate. The Martels were here as well and Jamie had returned from his stay as a Squire to Ser Barrestain. Cersei was excited to be bossy to servants she didn't think were doing their job well enough when it came to her mother. Oberyn and his sister had been amazed by the Rock when they had arrived, now he spared with Jamie and found him quiet the opponent, "Your mother is quiet beautiful." Jamie blinked at that but grinned roguishly, "Of course she is, she's my mother." Oberyn smirked at that answer, "I mean it many of the Ragnar are not so attractive and there is an air to her. Is it true she conquered the Mountain?" Jamie smirked.

"Aye, he is more loyal to her then to my father if you ask me." He snorted but Oberyn looked over. "I can see that." There was Ser Gregor and he was with Farfella, watching over her like a wolf did prey. The way he watched her he knew that dangerous giant was indeed loyal, he had heard what had happened when men had come to kidnap him and Cersei. The wound she took and then the order as she killed. His father had warned him before arriving to behave lest he anger the Hawk of the Rock.

Women could be deadly, more then people gave them credit for, his father had taught him that, behind every great man was a even greater woman who could pull the strings to make that man do things he wouldn't have deemed possible and push them past it. Since that day many feared the alliance of the Ragnar to the Lannister's and even more so how they hunted. His father also told him even they had to be careful, the king was getting madder mentally and he feared that but more so he knew he was slowly growing fearful of Tywin Lannister, the hand of the king.

"Are you excited to have two new siblings?" He asked finally pulling his eyes from the wife of Tywin. "I am," he said as he smiled softly then grinned as their sisters came toward them, holding the hands of Talyn and Tyrion. Talyn was getting so big, he saw Jamie and moved from Cersei, "Ame!" He couldn't say his name properly just yet but he was fine with that. He was still a toddler really. He scooped him up and grinned kissing his cheek, Cersei grinned as he touched Jamie's face. "Cese Ame home!" She broke into a giggle, "Yes he is."

Jamie grinned more not letting him down, he was really getting so big. Talking with them he noticed his mother was gone and that the servants were very busy as the Maester walked into the keep briskly. Jamie frowned and called to a servant who stopped to regard him. "What's going on?" She was just a little out of breath to bow to him, "Lady Lannister has fallen to Labor Milord, she has been all morning, but now it is getting closer to time." With that she bowed and moved to get the items to the Keep.

The Twins had started, all morning, that mean this entire time since Jamie had arrived home their mother had been in labor. Oberyn arched a brow, "She is as the legend says then, a true hawk." He shivered inwardly as he said it, not meaning it as an insult at all. Getting inside he found Tywin already going up the stairs toward their chamber. Sitting down he told a servant to take Talyn and Tyrion when the Twins and the Martels came in, the sounds of Farfella in pain echoing from the other room. He watched the fire before closing his eyes gripping his hands still. Jamie had seen this before and moved to sit by his father. Looking at the same flames before staring at them silently praying like him that his mother would be alright, that his future brother and sisters would be to.

This labor was more stressful on Farfella and longer felt making Tywin nervous as time grew on, the sun setting over the horizon. Then it happened, the silence. There was a small cry that met the air followed by another after another last cry of pain from Farfella. Both babies were crying he gripped the window sill, waiting nearly holding his breath. The door opened and Jamie stood with the others. The Maester stepping out and aside. "If you go in be quiet, she is exhausted."

They looked to Tywin who nodded for them to go ahead of him looking to the Maester. His look sharp the Maester nodded and he finally breathed in deeply to steady himself and keep his composure. Moving in through the door seeing the Martels with his children around Farfella. Jamie sitting beside her was holding one of the swaddling and she the other. Both of which moved. Tywin hung back a little as he watched, especially Jamie. Imaging this kind of future for him later once he found him a good wife.

Finally walking forward he stepped up to join them and found Cersei holding a swaddling. Frowning as he recounted. His heart suddenly racing as he gripped the bed. "Ella…" She looked to him and was exhausted, it was etched in her features. "You aren't seeing things, we had a sneaky cub." She said tiredly looking to the one in her arms. Looking as the Martels moved he saw the little boy in her arms. The one Jamie held was a boy the one in Cersei's arms was a girl. Three children born to him. He told his twins to set the two on the bed and to take the Martels out with them now so she could rest. He traced both babes on the bed when he heard the door close tears traced his cheeks and he lost his composure. "Are they healthy?"

She smiled, "more then you or I." She watched him marvel at his children. Their strong shocks of golden hair but for the babe in her arms. He was darker gold of hair like her and had a mix of their eyes. He was going to be a darker beauty. She traced his little cheek. "We'll need a wet nurse." She said softly. He nodded and knew her words to be true, twins was hard enough but three…Tywin picked one up at a time as they yawned setting them in the crib. They curled to each other gripping each other's hands or swaddling. The last babe looked at Tywin with his look and was so quiet.

Studying him like a fierce hawk, like Ella. He shivered, she was his boy definitely and he had no qualms about that either. "What do we name them?" He asked softly as he traced the boy. "His brother was born first, his name is Ewan, his sister Faelynn, and him," She mused as Tywin gave him back and he looked at her awed instead of like a hawk so much she smirked tracing his little nose with her finger, "is Tywinel…" He blinked hearing the name it was Tywin's name with her nickname attached. Tywinel yawned but gripped her finger to investigate and look at her. She curled her finger to his hand he made a noise at her that was short but sweet, like Tywin when in deep thought of conversation. Finally falling asleep to be put in the crib. Tywin tucked Farfella in kissing her softly. Bidding her to rest and she did gladly.

Watching over them he shivered visibly though no one saw. His family was home, whole, united. Two sons and a daughter graced the Rock tonight. His offspring, his children. Pride hitting as his heart swelled a bit to smile roguishly as Jamie was growing into. Looking at his children he noticed Tywinel not cuddled with the others but gripping them both, like the one who was the boss. He arched a brow, this would be him. Tywinel would be just like him and maybe even Farfella. A new Lion Hawk.


	11. Chapter 11 Gifted Cats

**Gifted cats**

Tywin had left Casterly Rock to return being the Hand of the King, a king he was growing to despise more than anything. What kept his peace of mind was the stack of letters that came in a special bundle with the seals of the lion on it. Letters from his children and the single letter with the seal of the Hawk and Lion from his wife. A wife he had not seen in four years nearly due to his position and she running the Rock in his stead.

They were arriving today though to be with him on his Name Day. He heard a servant come to tell him they were arriving. He wasted no time letting his feet let him fly down the tower steps. Riding first was his wife and he had to fault his step. She was still so beautiful if anything her features were even sharper his heart skipped. Her long dark gold hair even darker and longer. Her blue sea eyes more hazel green.

She was in a dress of steel blue with bone down the spine to the corset. In bracers, pants under her dress even darker. Boots long. She had her new family shield on the saddle end of the lion tangled and embraced by the hawk. Her quiver at her back along with her bow. Hair braided back with leather circlet that framed her face. It was of the same symbol as her shield. Riding with her was Cersei who had grown beautiful in his absence looking more like Joanna. In regal red, She was followed by Tyrion and Talyn. Tyrion nine, Talyn Eight and following them weretriplets. Ewan looked a lot like Jamie and Faelynn looked just like her mother. Then there was Tywinel. Tywinel rode in the lead of the them, in a dark doublet set bearing the crest of the Lion and the Hawk like Farfella. He was fair skinned with dark gold. Cut short to his head. His storm green eyes were kissed by the sea. His features set soft but they would grow sharp and he would look just like…Tywin.

It was almost like staring into a mirror. They were all Six years of Age. Already strong riders, he knew that was Farfella's doing. The king was there as well to meet them curious over the family of the lion he had as the Hand. He was not disappointed it seemed. Introduced. He looked at Tywinel and arched a brow noting he looked like his father. "That is because I am my Father. We are the Lord of the Rock." The king snorted. "Technically your brother Jamie is Lord after your father." He mused.

Tywinel's expression didn't change looking at him like his father did when face with someone dumber then he was. "I am the Lord of the Rock and the Sea Shield, Birth position only matters when our Sire dies. Our duty never fades nor does our family." He said it with Finality as those eyes pierced into his sharply. Tywin stilled admiring his youngest son. He didn't back down or be outright rude but he was a Lion in pride and bravery but a Hawk in wit and position.

Glancing Farfella he saw her sit straighter instead of smirking which he knew she wanted to. She was grooming him. Plotting something for his future he couldn't yet fathom. "Lady Farfella I hear your brother fell in a joust that was unfortunate and he left no heirs even more unfortunate but your father won't let you go back to the Shields." He mused. She moved her horse up to be beside Tywinel's. "No but that's fine that bird will die, and my chosen will supplant him." She said deadly. Eyes on the King's. "I've already groomed a better ruler for that position and he will soar as he roars all the way."

Tywin flinched realizing as she revealed her plot. She had no love for her father for their relationship had gotten strained since before her brother's death, before he had become part of the King's guard. The joust had seemed suspicious and she had suspected it had been the King's doing as it was. He knew that still to be true in her mind then as it was now. Shivering inwardly. This wasn't just his Name Day visit. This was a show of power and position. "I've groomed all my Children to soar. No matter the age." She adjusted her reigns. "Talyn." He moved dismounting swiftly and approached a knight.

Taking her shield off her horse. Cersei watched him gripping her reigns. Her brother had been trained the moment he could pick up a sword earlier then Jaime who had also trained him when home. "Come at him." She mused at the knight he glanced his king who nodded scoffing at the Eight year old. He moved coming at him with his sword and Talyn moved the shield blocking the steel to push and making him pull it off to hit him in the face with the shield breaking his nose. Moving into his shield hitting the man and pushing with his legs the man yelped and found himself going up over the shield to crash to the ground. Winded and frozen to find Talyn's sword tip near his eye. His shield still braced behind but over him which would have blocked the next opponent.

Having used the dazed momentum of the knight if he had been able to kill him he would be. His face a mask of cold finality. "Talyn," He moved suddenly away shield at his side sword braced up held in front of him. Still like a soldier. She let the knight get up. Nodding Talyn moved putting the shield back on her horse and sheathing his sword. Hand out for her to take she dismounted followed by Cersei as Talyn moved helping her down and the children dismounted with Ewan helping Faelynn. Facing the king in line hands on Tywinel's shoulders.

"Each of my children have their talents dear king. I don't allow faults in my bloodline nor does my Husband. We are Lions." Tywin moved down the steps to join his family as the king left coldly but not before a little glint of fear had shown in those violet hues that gave her such satisfaction. Alone with them his family embraced him. Reuniting with them Tywin learned Talyn had what could be the skills of one of the finest knights of Westeros just like his brother Jamie. Tyrion and Ewan were excelled scholars and Cersei and Faelynn made finer ladies with wit and brains as well as cunning but Tywinel.

Tywinel had the skills akin to Talyn and even so he was a Scholar yes but he was also a extremely cunning strategist who had a lust for studying battle strategies. He could sew and blacksmith a little as well. Balanced in his studies. Which would make him dangerous when he grew to be a man. His family got settled and he watched over Tywinel as he slept in his office. He had been reading the battle of Castemere. He knew he would ask him questions on it later.

He got up and stood by the window glancing his youngest boy, one of his most gifted children. He reached and let his fingers muse through his dark golden hair. Looking out the window, his cubs. He felt his heart flutter with pride though he wouldn't dare say that or admit it out loud. Thinking of Farfella's plot to supplant her father and groom Tywinel into Lord of the Shield Wall of the Shield Islands. Looking at his boy he knew he would excel at it far better then his other sons. She had chosen wisely and with one of his son's controlling the Navy of the Shield wall Casterly Rock would be not only safe but a more powerful house to contend with in the future.

Gifted cubs. He smiled at that thought. "I know that smile," he turned to see Farfella come in. He smirked more. "Do you now?" She smiled coming to him taking his hand as he held it out. "Yes I do. It's the smile of my husband who's happy to be a father." She had him there. He grinned a bit, "you know I was gong to wait until we got back to the Rock to seduce you but you keep grinning like that I might do that tonight in our chamber instead." She mused. He smirked pulling her closer. "Why my Hawk you keep talking like that I'm going to think you want another cub." He teased she traced her fingers along his cheek musing his beard. "I do." She said softly his faltered and he shivered. He leaned and kissed her softly before breaking it. "Then we'll try." He nearly whispered.

It was hard to deny his Ella of something so simple like that, it meant being one with each other. Sharing each other. She was still young enough to be fertile and try for children. He knew that. His family would grow and he would go home. Permanently. He hadn't told anyone but he was going to resign as Hand of the King. The King was becoming too mad. He wanted to be in a position to act and not be murdered or prisoner to such a mad man. But for right now he was just happy to be with his wife and family.


	12. Chapter 12 The King and the Cub

**The King and the Cub**

The Mad king watched the Lannister family closely and felt unnerved once more not just because of how threatened he secretly felt by Tywin but by his wife as well. She was a Hawk of Shield Island but seemed more like a lion like Tywin. Wondering if the years of marriage to him had changed her to be so. She was fire though and in some begrudging way he respected that. Getting Tywin's letter of Resignation had surprised him but he was glad he would soon be rid of that golden haired threat.

Tywinel watched the Mad King from him spot where he sat, studying him. From his silver blond hair to his violet eyes. Looking to his mother and father who were speaking with Ewan who was studying with his wooden sword. "You find my father…unnerving." The king flinched to look to see the youngest of the Lannister boys sitting on the wall reading.

"I thought that way at first when I was still learning to walk." He marked his page with his book mark letting his small fingers traced the carved leather appreciatively. Being with Tyrion had helped him learn to appreciate and love books. Knowledge was a power few gained by self study, he wanted to be smarter then his opponents. You didn't need a brain to pick up a sword but you needed one to rule.

He looked to the king boldly. He met the boy's measured gaze and was unsettled by the weight of it, this boy was intelligent. He felt himself go on guard mentally and knew he should be, this child would ferret weakness out of him the moment he sensed it. "Yes he does, but he has been loyal to the crown as they say, he is retiring as my hand to go home and lord over the Rock, I guess your mother's skill's are lacking."

Tywinel smirked letting the insult slide off his back without even flinching. "No mother runs it just like father and sometimes more of a hand of Iron but she wants another child and she can't very well do that if father is stuck here in King's Landing sire. She wants to fulfill her duty to family. I want a sibling to watch over that is younger then me I admit." He got down and looked over to his family arching a delicate brow.

"I in turn have a duty to my mother, to succeed. To take over her father's lands and rule it well. I will keep that duty or come back on my shield." He said keeping the king in sight by the corner of his eyes. The king was annoyed his insult had gotten little result in scratching the youth's composure. "I've heard tell of your mother's deeds before you were born or her even married. Taking an arrow for your half brother Jamie and making the enemies suffer."

Tywinel smiled at that. "Aye she did. She is and was a Hawk, they protect like shields but the shields that can turn on you and be a weapon when need of it to be." He mused in a soft tone hoping he caught the meaning of it and he felt the King flinch and knew that he had. He smiled inwardly at his triumph. He wanted the King to fear him so to think twice on crossing him so easily just because he was a child. He wanted him to be distracted so he had more then one lion to fear, fear to a highborn against another was power. He had already donated old books to the Septum and was kind to the people which had gained him favor as well as his siblings when compared to the king.

He wanted that to happen, he wanted to make sure they had advantage like his mother had taught him. It was better to keep enemies on their toes and doubtful to make a mistake. The game was set and depending on the King's next actions would see if it lined him up for a Checkmate. Tywinel took his polite leave of the king to go visit the Septum. Smiling as he walked away looking quiet like the lord Tywin. The world was full of mice and a few big rats…and that was what the cat liked.


	13. Chapter 13 Moves of the Swift

**The Move of the Swift**

Tywin rode with Tywinel ahead of the others to smirk as his youngest gripped the reigns much in the same manner, he really was like his father. Tywinel took to dressing in black with Crimson and gold undertone designs on his Sigil. His son had requested they ride ahead. He found no reason to deny that request as they set off to return home on their journey.

His son had unsettled the king, and prince Regard had taken a liking to Tywinel instantly finding his wit mesmerizing. "What is it you were so eager to show me?" He mused as he stopped at the hill the light in Tywin's eyes faltered. Looking over him toward the waters. The ships of the Shields…Wood and Steel…"Family has come to visit." He mused and moved toward the shores. Tywin frowned but followed his son onto the shores of the bend and not too long after Farfella and his family followed.

Another Knight they hadn't brought was waiting at the shore for them. Gregor Clegane. He and Tywinel looked at each other and his son's head tilted a fraction to which the mountain smirked a bit. Her father came onto the shore, snorting at the line of grandchildren he had to also greet him. Asking what she wanted she looked to him amused. "I didn't request you, your challenger did." She said amused. He glared snarling, "And who dares?" Tywinel moved dismounting Gregor took the reigns for him and handed him his wrapped parcel. "I did."

He said smoothly. Tywin gripped the reigns as the man called for his axe. Glaring at his good father, but Tywinel let the covering drop to reveal his Valerian steel short sword, his mothers reforged. Tywin made to say something when Farfella spoke the clan language the men backed off making her father glare as he argued but they put shields up making a wall.

Farfella watched looking at her father. "As you said…all hawks fall…when it's too old to fly." Tywin looked at her to see her look at Tywinel a look passing between them as he moved in the sand, his grandfather moved swinging his Axe but Tywinel moved short sword biting into flesh between the armor of his fur hide.

He made a sound of pain grunting and moved but Tywinel was fast and he had an advantage being so small compared to him. Hitting where he knew it was just clothing, making the old man swing and tire and get too frustrated. Tywin frowned as his son circled, seeing a predatory look suddenly cloak the green of his eyes making it emerald fire. Tip of the blade tracing in the sands. Speak in the clan language slowly to his grandfather.

Whatever he said made him look at him then at Farfella then his own men. Looking to the ship the sails dropped uncurling. Tywin looked to see them drop and bear the sigil of the Hawk embracing the lion. This was a coo. This had been…planned. It had been endorsed by the Ragnars people. "So your bitch mother trained you to be a betrayer." He spat at him. Tywinel smirked, "No the strong always betray the weak that is the way of the world old man. She taught me to be a Lion and a Hawk. I am a Lannister of the Shields. I take what is mine, and what I want. My teacher Ser Gregor…now he was my teacher on how to be a killer and there is something we both want." He smiled sweetly looking the innocence his age was supposed to be. "Your head, and I take what I want, and it's mine. Because I am smarter, stronger and I…" He leaned in eyes close. "Roar." He moved suddenly cutting off his hand that had the axe.

He cried out but Tywinel dropped the sword as he grabbed his grandfather's axe with both hands. Gripping the wood and leather, pulling hard it was so heavy it hurt as his arms burned but he dared not stop. Not in front of his parents, his teacher, his siblings and the man he wanted as his own to command respect from. He hefted the axe and yelled out as he brought it down with all the gravity and strength he could muster.

Feeling the steel hit and slice through sinew and flesh to meet muscle and cut it apart nearly getting stuck in bone to cleave through it. Feeling a wet spray like the sea mist as it hit the rocks along the shore. But this didn't just taste salty but of copper and it was hot. The Axe hit sand as he let go reaching as his fingers tangled in long strands of grey beard. Standing his grandfather's head tangled in his fingers.

Dripping red into the sands. He looked up and was bloodied, Raising the head the men gave call banging the shield thrice. Looking back to Farfella as he walked to her presenting the head to her taking the knee. She looked down at her youngest cub arching a brow to slowly smile coldly. "I give my right of the Shield Rock to you, Tywinel Farwin Lannister. To be a Shield, to be a hawk, to be a lion. One who never stops roaring and rules his enemies as a raider upon the shores. I hereby name you Tywinel the Rising. " He stood and she gestured to Ser Gregor who took the head from her son. He moved back to his horse he steadied It as the boy mounted.

Orders given for the men to burn the body then set sail for Casterly Rock to meet him. Men didn't argue, respecting Tywinel despite his age and more so as he had taken his grandfather's axe as his own. A true Ragnar kept what they killed. Riding on Gregor looked at lady Farfella and felt an inward shiver as she had looked on with finality and named her son, now a killer, her heir to an empire to continue killing as was wanted or needed.

Power. Tywin shivered unashamed by it for once looking shocked a bit at the act yet now wondered why he ever doubted his wife. Doubt that she wouldn't teach his sons to be ruthless killers, they were Lannister's. Looking at her his green eyes took her in and he gripped his reigns wanting her in a way he hadn't felt in quiet awhile that had led to making Talyn. Realizing with the death of her father and her giving direct rights to their boy he had gained a foothold on the Shield Islands…to ships.

The Lion's were roaring and the world would hear them. Looking at his children and especially his youngest boy he knew his legacy would live on. Long after he was dead and buried as was his children their children, all of it…his bloodline would live on, his name would live on. Reaching over he grabbed her Saddle horn pulling on it to shift her saddle just a tad but enough to make her look at him. Seeing the smolder in his eyes she shivered but he took her reigns from her hand.

"Ride ahead." he stated and leaving the path. They moved into the denser forest and when he knew they were far enough he got off his horse to pull her from hers. She held to him but he moved her back hit the mossy tree and he moved her she had to move her legs. She gasped as he pinned her and hiked up her dress feeling his lips descending on her.

She whimpered and felt his actions making her heart race, and it quickened faster at his growl. Taking her quickly but harder. He had no qualms about not being gentle at the moment, she wanted another child anyway and in truth so did he. His children were reflections of him and his power. Kings killed for such things. He didn't stop until he was spent and he had her crying out enough he had to cover her mouth to which she bit around her moans making him hiss but nip her hard a little. Letting her down slowly with him so they could detangle. He moved getting to the horses letting her have a moment, when she rejoined him he moved her up onto his horse and mounted after her. Her horse was tied to the saddle of his own and moved with his as he held his wife.

Nipping her ear. "Child or not you are my most valuable treasure." He murmured, "you belong to me alone and I will kill anyone who would even hint at touching you the way I do…" he nearly growled sending a shiver down her spine a bit. "When we get home you will show me everything you've done with my pride of lions…no more surprises." He tightened his grip on her waist to trace. Rejoining the others. All the while Tywinel was leading but also glancing back eyeing his father and mother.

"You have that look again," Talyn said softly. Tywinel arched a brow looking ahead, "Because mother's happiness and safety matter to me…I will be her shield and sword brother. Lion or not, those who harm her I will hurt ten fold." He looked at him darkly. "Father or not…" He tilted his head in a predatory way like a hawk did listening for the Rabbit to take off running, eyes locked on Talyn's. "Even you and you know it."

Talyn shivered but glanced back to look ahead making sure Cersei did not see them glancing. "Aye…we would, father said foolish men go to war over women but…I would start one for her brother." Tywinel looked ahead, "I already did, I challenged that dim witted king and killed my own grandfather. I took his throne, I will need you to go with me Talyn, I need my own Kings guard so to speak, someone I can trust."

He looked at his brother they looked at each other, "You are going to make Gregor be mother's guard aren't you?" He smirked, "yes, he loves mother in his own way, I've seen the way he looks at her. He wouldn't dare cross father to take her for himself but he knows Mother and her ways. He admires her and is very loyal to her. She lets him off leash with more freedom to be himself then Father does. He won't betray her not even for all the coin in the world." Talyn had to agree, regarding his brother he really was smart despite his small stature. Their moves would be swift.


	14. Chapter 14 Battle Scores

_**Battle Scores**_

Returning to Casterly Rock Farfella wasted no time indeed showing Tywin exactly what she had been up to with the children. His daughters had been getting secret lessons as well on how to use a blade in case someone came for them trying to take them. They were not defenseless little cubs. They had also been educated along with his sons; it made them clever…like her.

Tywin realized that Farfella had been grooming his children to not just survive other houses but groom them as well for war. A war she predicted would soon break out confirming his findings of whispered rebellion among the houses. His children were young yes but they were in positions that if power came to them and they had to take a position or a lead they were more than capable of taking up the mantel. She had prepared much in anticipation of the war and his return home. If they succeeded in her becoming with child she would need that power structure in her time of vulnerability.

Tywin admired his hawk even more now and could see why his children were so loyal to her, especially his youngest, Tywinel. Tywinel had picked his moment to take out her father and his own grandfather to gain his power and position to have ships. Ships that would come against the mad king when the moment was right. Tywinel even laid out a map and markers showing Tywin what he learned secretly being in Kings' Landing.

His men and ship captain confirmed it, as well as their numbers, armory, supplies giving Tywin the ledger. The Rock was getting stocked as well; the fleet would hide in the harbor of Casterly Rock to take on house Greyjoy should they cross to answer the king. Tywinel and Talyn moved the markers and he realized Talyn was his youngest second in command and like a king's guard.

Farfella looked to Tywin after the evening when he returned to their quarters, watching the ships from their open window in Casterly Rock bay.

"I take it Tywinel showed you his battle strategies." She mused.

Tywin nodded taking off his boots then moved off the bed to join her.

"He has and he and Talyn came up with it, no help from you, so I learned. They have sharper minds then I gave them credit for, but they understand the game of power. Somehow in the four years I was gone my sons grew up." He mused and felt her hand caress his going over it he held it.

"Now that you are home you won't miss anymore of it. You will train your next son." She said watching the ships and he looked at her.

Gripping her hand making her look at him. Yes he would, he would make sure he groomed the next lion himself. Pulling her he moved so she had to back up for the bed. After all they needed to make that lion first.


	15. Chapter 15 Lion by the Hawk

_**Lion by the Hawk**_

Tywin finished his normal morning duties and went in search of Farfella to find her in the Tiltyard but not watching knights. She was facing off with Cersei now nearly fourteen. Both were in boots, leather pants and shirt tunics with corsets of leather, hair tied back, both in bracers. Cersei mirrored Farfella both twirling two swords, slender ones made for them, for a woman's hand. Going through a routine suddenly turning on each other both moved. Strikes sounding as the Knights watched, both to watch yet also protect as was their duty.

She told an in training knight to step up and face Cersei. He grinned but she smiled and Farfella sat on the post watching. The man swung seeming to overpower Tywin glared but blinked as Cersei moved faster suddenly blades moving she made the man falter and give ground disarming and cutting him she yelled out and kicked him as hard as she could in the solar plexus he fell off his feet hitting the ground gripping his sides coughing.

Cersei held both blades against her shoulders and smirked, bangs a bit wild. Tywin watched them as they moved to Archery and god could his daughter shoot like Farfella. She was also grinning, his daughter content with the sword, bow and politics. She had been grooming his eldest daughter for court. He blinked startled to realize the hooded man watching was…Rhaegar. He was watching his daughter with a look of surprise but not disapproval. He had just arrived in secret not too long ago.

He moved to greet the prince who was revealed and he showed Tywin a missive he wanted to look over of a possible rebellion. Trusting his council still, glancing Cersei. Tywin glanced them and Farfella to see her hidden glance meet his. Her smirk was brief and she went inside with her daughters as the boys stepped up for their lessons with the Knights of Casterly Rock.

 _"Oh you devil woman, you did that on purpose because you knew I wanted to arrange her to a Targaryen."_ He mused and hid his smile behind his calm mask, listening to the prince.

Finding her later in a dress of gold and red brushing out her hair having bathed.

"I'll say it again…you are a Lannister more than a Ragnar." He closed his door.

"Oh was my decision too tactful?" She asked putting down the brush to look to him.

"No, but your decision to bathe was." He grinned a bit.

She blinked but giggled when he moved making her get up and kissed her fiercely.

"We have a guest I didn't think you would have the time." She said after a moment of trying to catch her breath.

Tywin pulled her up making her gasp and wrap her legs around his waist. "I'll make time."

He growled it and moved pinning her and nipping her. She felt him nearly tear at the dress and cried out arching as he did, taken there and then. Looking down into green eyes gone storm steel with a hint of green fire, she didn't bother to stop him. She knew that look, that passion, it was not something one could quell or tame with words. Instead she said his name and pulled at him Encouraging and surrendering to it, being the wick to the flame.

Cersei walked the halls in her dress of red and gold with silver stitching of bearing the crest of Lannister carrying her book given to her by her mother Farfella. Tracing the cover with a fond smile, soon it would be her name day and she would be old enough to marry. She wanted someone strong that would appreciate her like her father did Farfella. Farfella knew this and had been training her on the things she knew, to be her own power.

Women worked behind the scenes in positions of the power of their husbands. Seeing how the mad king and his court reacted to their arrival to see father she had felt powerful. Confident and above them even though they were royalty. Farfella had swayed so much of that power to become will and law, if she was queen with such power she would rule all that she could possible. Keeping in mind the lessons of her mother, to be fair but swift, to be vengeance in injustice, to be Justice itself with compassion but finality.

Thinking about it she shivered and bit her lip trying to quell the smile that was taking over but couldn't.

"You fought very well for a lady." A voice said softly.

Cersei turned in surprise to find Prince Rhaegar on the sill reading on the last window ledge she had just passed nearly. Bowing he smiled telling her it was alright.

"My mother taught me, just because we are ladies doesn't mean we have to be defenseless, especially when our men are away." She countered.

Rhaegar smiled closing his book.

"Your mother is an extraordinary woman, your father is very lucky; the gods sent him a sword yet shield. My father hates her, but then again he hates everyone, but he does fear her. Should I fear her lady Lannister?" He smiled.

Cersei smiled book in her hands behind her back, eyes on his with a playful tilt to her head.

"Yes, as you should me and my little sister Faelynn. Mother is sharpening our claws." She giggled.

He arched a brow but grinned, violet eyes playful, getting up and offering his arm to her. Cersei traced his sleeve and the designs watching them before moving her arm around his. Looking up to him and meeting his gaze slowly. The look of calm awe he gave made her fight a blush.

Farfella had taught her how to touch like that and the look, she had said the power of a look could stun a man no matter the ice of his heart or rank of his position. She had used it at Market, just a look and sent a man right into a wall in his awed stare he had stumbled into carts angering the shop keeps in just her brief up glance and smile and look away.

The power of that now used sang through her like a bird flying free from the grips of rain into the spring. Gifting the prince that look and smile looking away she felt him tighten his arm and gently move her hair back behind her ear glancing him he smiled but she saw the nervousness in it and they walked. Inside Cersei was dancing in victory.

Thanking the gods for her lessons, discussing things with Prince, from books to politics and she did not back down on that, reflecting Farfella's outspoken stubbornness that left the Prince nearly exasperated. He enjoyed it though letting her go with her attendant. Talyn smirked joining him.

"I see you've met mother's shadow." He grinned.

The prince grinned with a bit of a chuckle, "I have. Is your mother just as outspoken to your father?"

"More. Mother speaks her mind but she knows when to reign in such when the matter calls for delicate approaches. I do not have to worry about her when I leave to be my brother's watch guard. Ewan and Faelynn will learn much from mother and father; I wonder what changes there shall be when we return." He smiled fondly.

Rhaegar watched him and tilted his head. "Can I ask you something?"

He regarded the prince and nodded, "Of course."

"Do I have anything to fear from your family young Lannister?" He asked seriously but softly.

He stared into those violet eyes of the fair Targaryen prince without looking away.

"Only if you betray us, would you betray us Prince?" He asked back arching a brow gently with a serious look of his own.

"No. My father might but I don't think I ever would." He answered seriously.

A moment and look of understanding passed between them. As well as a sort of kinship men and boys shared when they met a friend on equal terms of respect. If Talyn wasn't already a knight for his brother Tywinel he would have asked then and there for him to return with him to Kings' Landing. To be his. They parted ways and he watched him go, his doubts of the Lannister's fading just as sure as he walked away.

Rhaegar was no fool, he knew powers when he saw it, the Lannister's were power, and each house member was their own power. He would not let them become his enemy but if he ever fell in battle he would make sure his little brother and future brother or sister got out of King's landing. For they would be the tide that swept the kingdom clean…without mercy. Farfella and her Cousin's line were known to them for they were once Dragon slayers. Watching the eyes of Talyn and Tywinel he saw death waiting in the wings of patience. Rhaegar shuddered and looked outside for the first time in so long he felt fear. Fear of the future. What would the gods decide and bring to Westeros? What indeed.


	16. Chapter 16 The Shifts of Change

_**Shifts of Change**_

The rock was busy and Tywin wondered why exactly only to see the ship off his shores. The ship with the sails of red with a great dire creature, it had the head of a wolf and body of a dire cat, the wings of a dragon and tail of hawk along with the markings of one. His son had sent a raven past the border of Essos to broach an alliance with the clan long at war with his grandfather's. The house was Dawnshae; his son was already on the shores waiting for them. Dawnshae were feared by the Targaryen line and others who loved their flying creatures, why, because they were the very first dragon slayers and tamers of monsters.

Farfella joined him and watched, "Our lion is planning ahead, better to secure your enemies by becoming the threat to the mutual enemy. The Dawnshae can be monsters, I saw one growing up, the son of the king of Shade, he was just beginning his own reign within, and if his daughter turned out anything like him she will be formidable. Women are taught to fight in the Shade lands. If you can't lift a sword you are useless, monsters hunt monsters." She mused.

Tywin considered her words and hmm'd but moved to get dressed, he would be there to greet these monsters himself as well as that of his children. Talyn greeted him with Tywinel; the men were more to attention. The Dawnshae landed and disembarked onto his shores. The king of Shade wasn't there after all he was no longer the king, no what stepped forward was his oldest child, his daughter and Queen of the shade. The fifteen year old was so damn pale, with hair as black as night, lips as red as rose, the left eye was actually silver white the right eye was green gold fire. Ears having cuffs to them, her hair was extremely long down her back braided with metal not leather. Her circlet was leather with metal. Her pale porcelain face had marks on the left side, like dessert cracks needing water, the scars were strangely a gold color. Stepping onto the shore her stride was swift but graceful. She wore pants and a tunic with armor to it, armored bracers and shin guards. She had two swords at her hip tied by a strange sash belt. Her attire was red with black and silver stitching with dark leather.

She stopped facing Tywinel and he bowed his head she bowed hers, eyes on each other. She followed them back to the keep to discuss alliance with his son. Tywin felt a bit tense and he couldn't place why, even with the scars she was actually quite beautiful.

"What happened to your queen?" He asked her maester as they watched over the proceedings from a distance.

"She fought a massive serpent sent to assassinate her entire family from Dorn. Her scars are from the venom burning her skin, the only thing to stop it was to use what we had in the blacksmith shop, and gold was set into the burning wounds. It ate the venom but left its mark. The handles of those swords used to be its fangs. In revenge of it swallowing her horse," he mused.

Tywin glanced him and realized he wasn't joking and reminded himself never to go that far from Westeros. Looking at her, young Ruelle Dawnshae had faced a monster and lived, remembering Farfella's words, those who couldn't pick up a sword were useless. Monsters hunted monsters.

Riding out together she surveyed the lands; saw how the Lannisters ruled what was theirs. She didn't wear a hood or hide her countenance. She was who she was, looking at people and not offended at their stares. That made Farfella smirk, one family was getting harassed at the edges though and Ruelle dismounted and listened watching the feud. The wife begged them to stop the other man went to slap her and his wrist got grabbed looking he started seeing her face.

"What the hell are you!?" He spat.

"The Judgment, the Reaper, the Devil, take your pick, but harm a woman who is pregnant and you'll die where you stand." She pulled the woman away behind her to her husband being helped up.

Tywin glared at the man and he realized who she was with. Devil sounded an apt word for her right now; he had the debt dropped and a 'lesson' given to the other man. The woman hesitated grabbing her arm and Ruelle looked at her. She blinked when Ruelle put a small bit of coin in her hand.

"Tell that husband of yours to see my squire, the lessons are on me, just eat." She walked away from the overwhelmed and grateful woman.

Tywin could see why people followed her and respected her from this aspect. Heading back to the keep she ate with them but left shortly after to join his knights. Watching from the window, she was with her own knights. They were sparring and yelling, the Mountain was there to watch her as was his orders. Watching her knock back a drink she undid her belt dropping it on the table. Unlacing her bracers she dropped them and hopped the fence pulling back her sleeves. One of her men moved but she did dodging his haymaker and hit him and again. Getting hit to the face she answered with a head butt.

Fighting in the spar, the men yelled shocking the Lannister knights and Gregor who watched her now uncrossing his arms. She was fast and could hit like a man and take a hit like one. Knocking his ass to the ground she was on him and wailing until she knocked him out, soaked in the rain, knuckles bleeding like her lip she was up and yelling. There was wildness there, fierceness, Gregor shivered actually. If he didn't know any better he would say Ruelle was a man. The Queen had a nickname, War borne; she had the nickname because she had been born on a battlefield.

Her mother had been fighting and refused to ignore the call of her husband's banner men and call to arms. It resulted in her going into labor and having Ruelle, born on the sunrise of a blood red sun and field. She was stronger than her brothers and named her father's true successor to the land of Shade, the land of monsters. They were called the Huntsman, hopping the fence taking a drink from a man and downing it. Holding up the empty glass, her man yelled, and she tossed it to a Knight.

"Young man came from hunting faint, tired and weary, what does ail my Lord, my dearie?" She suddenly sung out.

"Oh, brother dear, let my bed be made. For I feel the gripe of the woody nightshade." The knights frowned but hers that banged their cups.

"Men need a man would die as soon, Out of the light of a mage's moon. But it's not by bone, but yet by blade. Can break the magic that the devil made, and it's not my fire, but was forged in flame. Can drown the sorrows of a huntsman's pain." The other knights with her began to sing it with her; it was from the land of shade.

Gregor blinked and felt oddly lively hearing the song from her and the knights of Shade. They were a fighting people; they lived by their convictions and skill and died by the blade.


	17. Chapter 17 The Test of Claw

_**Test of Claw**_

So far negotiations had gone well getting the house of Dawnshae to ally with Tywinel but there was still the matter of getting them to ally with the house of Lannister as a whole. Which meant marriage, Talyn was of marring age nearly as was Tyrion and Jamie, but Ruelle cut Tywin off by standing.

"I've met your Tyrion and we will not match, Talyn is a maybe but I will not agree to anything until I test him and Jamie. That is my answer," she mused staring at Tywin.

Farfella watched from the sidelines and was rather impressed by the Queen of Shade, she was not a push over, tradition be damned. She was a survivor, and a fighter, in a way she felt envy for that.

Tywin was not used to a woman playing the game of power and Farfella poured his wine as they sat alone.

"She would be a good match for this house; her stubbornness is not unlike our own." She teased.

Tywin snorted but traced his glass, she had a point.

He had been grateful that Rhaegar had gone back home before her arrival, he didn't want the king accusing him of plotting treason until he was damn near ready, after all his son was learning under the kings' guard. A ploy no doubt by the mad king to keep him in check.

"Her request is going to be a problem; he won't let Jamie come home." He mused tracing the message brought by Raven.

He was not there to see his son Talyn get bested by her in a duel, it had been private, she hadn't found him suitable, and Tywinel was too young to marry off funny enough.

"What did she say when you told her?" Farfella asked laying aside her sewing.

"She didn't, she smirked and looked at her Squire and left the keep." He drank down his wine.

Farfella nearly dropped her cup of water. He looked at her startled.

"How long ago did she leave?" He frowned.

"Not long maybe a couple of hours ago, what is wrong? Farfella!" He called after her as she ran out and to the keep wall.

He caught up with her and she turned to him, showing the camp, "She snuck off; she's going to King's landing to see Jamie herself."

He was startled by that and called for his horses, kissing Farfella. He suited up and mounted to ride with his knights and ser Gregor. Cursing himself for not realizing how bold Ruelle would be, she was a dangerous woman. They caught up to her knights who greeted him but she and her Squire were gone. Demanding answer he learned she had rode ahead and told them to ride with him to catch up if he wished.

They did before sunset halfway to the Capital.

"Don't even think of chastising me." She said before he opened his mouth, her hood up this time.

"Legacy is important, and to whom you leave it to as well as make it with Lord Tywin. If your son is worthy of that, I will marry into your house, your legacy will live on by the bloodline that follows. But so will the blood of Shadow, of the Shade Huntsman. So I ask you to let me do this. To come with me or to let me go." She kept his gaze.

His temper was abated a bit, she had a point. He watched her but sighed and nodded. "I will leave it to you than. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

She grinned at that, they made camp, resting and sharing a meal. Farfella was going to kill him for coming home so late. She watched the fire with him, a shared silence given.

"If Jamie isn't suitable…" He broached, it had been nagging at him.

"I will still be your Ally; there is one among you suitable if none of your sons are." He blinked hearing that and looked at her to see her looking past the fire.

Following her gaze he stiffened, she was watching Ser Gregor the Mountain.

"I would not suggest that choice, he is quiet violent, he also has terrible headaches, and my wife treats him for it. His temper is….well." She listened to him and tilted her head.

"He is just like my father. He drowned his headaches in milk of the poppy or Ale. He killed occasionally during a flare up. I survived him and a massive serpent, I can handle to learn the Mountain if it comes to it." She said smoothly.

Tywin looked to her then Gregor, thinking about it. She was a lot braver or a hell of a lot more foolish then he thought. She wished him goodnight and went into her tent. Tywin breathed in the cold night air feeling the warmth of the fire. At least there would be an alliance….one way or another.

*Author's note: The next two chapters will be much longer and include the many other Lannister children. This is where you guys get to vote though; would you rather see Ruelle with Jamie or try to tame the Mountain? Let me know in the review. Also in the last chapter the song was The Devil and the Huntsman by Sam Lee & Daniel Pemberton. (King Arthur Legend of the Sword)


	18. Chapter 18 Challenge

_**Challenge**_

Before dawn and the rise of the party Ruelle was awake getting dressed and armed. Stepping out to greet the rising sun, and she saw a figure in the distance with a massive stallion. She knew the Mountain when she saw it, and got on her horse riding over to stop it and step down, approaching him as she let her horse move to his and roam and graze.

"Ser Gregor Clegane." She said as she stepped up to the edge by him looking over the horizon.

Gregor looked to the side to see her and grunted. "Lady Ruelle of Shade."

She smirked at that, he looked at the horizon, both silent. He glanced her from the corners of his eyes, she wasn't tall to him, but she wasn't as short as Lady Farfella either. Tall for a slender toned woman used to wielding swords and fists. She knew why he was here. Smiling as she closed her eyes feeling the first caress of dawn as it became the break of day. She moved suddenly both swords met his massive one. Staring at each other.

He glared darkly but not with murder in his eyes for once, defiance mirrored hers and she moved fast, a few sparks went from the clash of steel. She grinned and moved harder yet faster, calculated, yet no holding back. Cunning against strength, speed against force, instinct against strategic timing. Natural, in a flow of battle making him press into it and loose himself, far enough away no one could stop them even if one killed the other by accident.

Circling each other, the light in her eyes on the red sunrise was like fire in twin colored orbs, playing against the gold scars. Wild, she sneered and moved using a low boulder to come at him from above, he had to brace and went to a knee. Sneering at her, pushing up they broke apart and the clash started again with far more intensity. Disarming her she moved catching his sword between her hands somehow and braces locking her feet. Struggling she had him at an angle.

Eyes intent on the hunt, she twisted her palms he had to twist his wrist, growling she pushed her palms back his own butt of his hilt hit him in the face. Blood blooming from his nose he stumbled back and she ran at him as his sword dropped using a tree to push up in her jump, legs wrapped his shoulders, throwing herself forward they went down to the ground.

She rode him on the way down and punched him twice before he threw her off and she tumbled. Getting up he yelled running at her tackling her they tumbled down the hill. Hitting each other when possible, stopping he twisted around over her knife pulled from his belt and brought it down but stopped last minute. Staring at each other, breathing heavy, blood down both their chins, she was already getting a bruised cheek. He was already getting a black eye, he could feel it. She could hit, he stabbed the knife into the ground on the other side of her head.

She reached up yanking him by his armor and tunic. He froze lips on his she bit and he opened to it in reaction and growled kissing back, hard. Their fall had made them go deep into the forest where the mist still clung. Cold. Escaping the morning sun. Ruelle traced and yanked he felt the connections of his armor lacings come undone. The clatter meant it was tossed onto the ground and she tore his tunic, and he was only too happy to tear her own. Struggling to feel skin, she made him move his back slammed the tree, biting into skin sharpening the feeling of the moment. Above him, she gasped against his lips and he pulled her hips to his quickly caught between pleasure and pain.

Gregor moved and not gently feeling her slender hands glide his skin and muscle. Looking up into the two colored eyes, they were darker storms but still fire and he lost a bit of his violent edge, replaced by possession. She had haunted his thoughts since seeing her fight the knights. He couldn't have Farfella; he had accepted that many years ago before Tywinel. There would never be another, but Ruelle wasn't her.

She was a different kind of wild, and she had no noble arranged to her, he could give two shits about titles, titles didn't mean anything in a fight. Ruelle could fight, and he had won her, he would kill anyone who argued different, she surrendered yes but there was still defiance in her passion that challenged him. Moving harder she growled and moved he gripped her hips, lips claiming the others in a fit to devour, a battle, Gregor lost himself in a way he hadn't in a long time.

This wasn't forced; it was mutual need of two killers of men, fighters who knew the power behind the politics and its use of steel. She pulled his short hair forcing him to look at her making him growl.

"Gregor…" She traced his beard and smiled at him making him blink.

"What?" He asked after a moment frowning.

"I expect a son." She mused with a grin softly and nipped his bottom lip but kissed him deep to move.

Gregor hadn't expected that but growled and kissed her back pulling on her next rocking move she gasped and made a noise that he moved and pinned her without mercy but yet not violent. Feeling her legs trace his on the move to his hips he gripped the ground and broke the kiss to kiss down her neck and bite her shoulder she cried out his name and he closed his eyes. Feeling undone he let go and was rather passionate.

Tywin emerged and found the knights but not Ruelle, frowning, cursing if she decided to slip off without anyone to the capital. About to rouse the knights but blinked to see her horse come up to the camp with a much bigger male, he knew that saddle marking. Gregor. Turning looking around he blinked to find an armored Gregor walking back to camp with a sleeping Ruelle on his back, wrapped in his cloak.

"We're going back to Casterly Rock, her decision is made." He said to Tywin and looked at him there was a strange stillness to Gregor that was deadly.

Tywin wasn't stupid to challenge him, he would have yelled about him stalking her but she had named Gregor as a suitable husband in her eyes and terms so he kept his mouth shut. Gregor served his house that meant the Dawnshae would ally to his house.

Breaking down the tents Gregor mounted his horse tying hers to his and kept her in his saddle as she slept. Arm securely around her slender hip gripping the saddle horn, protective yet possessive of what was no his woman, looking toward her a bit he remembered her touch and passion and felt eased. Snorting a bit, she had tamed him, the mountain of all people.

Strangely he felt he lost the challenge and yet gained the reward at the same time. Time would tell if he had or not.


	19. Chapter 19 Masters

_**Masters**_

Ruelle had recovered from her duel and encounter with Gregor and her bruises were nearly gone. Meeting with Tywin as they over looked the map with his son Tywinel; they had a decent fleet in place.

"I can give my brother the rule of Shade and establish something here not far from your lands here in Casterly rock. My price is a piece of land and Gregor Clegane." She said boldly with a look that brooked no backing down.

Tywinel stated he would consider her terms and the meeting was over that she was alone with Tywin. She was watching the Knights, watching Gregor try out his sharpened sword. Tywin joined her tilting his head a bit.

"You were never going to accept Jamie; Gregor was your intention wasn't it?" He finally spoke.

She grinned a bit.

"It was, I have tamed the mountain and I will take him, willingly given or forcefully taken." She looked at Tywin boldly like her words.

"I rather it be willingly given, loyalty is such a fragile thing without compromise and common sense." She arched a brow.

Tywin stilled inwardly, staring at each other, eyes showing defiance to each other, a lord and lady in an inner war of the mind.

"Why Gregor?" He asked keeping her gaze.

"Besides being freakishly tall and strong? He is more akin to a Shade than anything to me, he will make a strong partner to guard me. I asked him for a son; it would be wiser to have one with him than a knight of the king's guard. Lannister…or not." She said pointedly.

He nearly narrowed his eyes but arched a brow. She had planned this since before their arrival. Strategist! Having Gregor meant he would train her men even more, as her husband it would be his responsibility. He would have shadow of command of her army. Gregor and she already slept together and if he didn't marry her by law if she claimed foul he would have to kill his Mountain.

The Mountain had taken more than just a liking to her, he was possessive of her and an attack against her might test that loyalty boundary and his ire. Very, very, clever.

"I will speak with my son but I'm sure we will agree to your terms." He mused.

It would be the smartest decision; to go against it would be a folly either way. She inclined her head and left the room to go down to meet Gregor. He stayed where he was and even saw her cross the courtyard to the Knights. Talking, Gregor turned and she smiled at him, he tilted his head.

"I know you're there." Tywin mused.

Tywinel stepped out and joined his father.

"She has us cornered, but her terms are reasonable. I will agree to them, besides they can be a front line if any enemies even tried to come to the keep. They are violent people who train and live for battle. I like her, Gregor would be the brawn but she would be the brain." He mused.

Tywin arched a brow and smirked.

"As long as she survives him. Yet watching him I don't think he'll kill her as easily as he has anything else he's fucked. There is something different about her, he seems…calmer." She said narrowing his eyes a bit in thought before hmm'ing.

Tywin finally left and found Farfella to smile as she was teaching his girls a new stitch for sewing. Watching them, his power base was far more secure but his worry was still for Jamie. That was his son, his first born, and he was under that mad king's thumb. He didn't want his son in the King's guard, they couldn't marry or hold titles and lands, he still wanted him to Lord the Rock.

Sighing inwardly he let it go. There would be time to strategize a retrieval if need be, besides there was a rebellion on the horizon from the whispers ever since Rhaegar caught sight of the Stark girl at a tournament. Quiet a story for the fact he was already wed to a Martell by arrangement of his father. Yet Tywin knew that hadn't been well planned and fast planned matches broke or worse, it would be yet another weakness in the armor of the Targaryen line.

He had nothing against Rhaegar but that father of his, if anyone slit his throat even in his sleep he would not weep a single tear or feel a shred of remorse for his death. They finished and the girls giggled leaving and Farfella put down her sewing, she was barely starting to show. Looking to the side and at him. Smiling, he smiled back and joined her for a bit of luncheon.

Telling her about the meeting with Ruelle, her demands. Farfella was actually rather impressed, for a woman she knew how to play the game. Yet she was trying to be smart about it, yes there was a risk of death with Gregor, but she had a strange feeling that she would survive a lot longer than other maids he had been with and killed. The mountain was wild and untamable to most, though she had through respect. Ruelle had earned his and fought him in fact according to the report of a Knight who had guarded her while Gregor had reported to Tywin formerly.

In the world of men the women had to be careful, Farfella was in position to manipulate if need be, but she had yet to really find a reason to manipulate her children or Tywin. She wished Ruelle Luck and that she be wise in her action, Tywin was not a man to cross.

Ruelle greeted Gregor and asked him for a moment of his time. Gregor followed her to find she wanted to eat with him and he obliged. Talking to each other, though his answers were short she seemed interested in his thoughts and what he had to say. Listening to the story of Farfella's first ride with him, impressed with the woman, she had been for many years since she first heard of her. She was more afraid of her than of these men. Men were action; violence, but women, women were cunning. Women were the puppet masters in many ways. Only time would tell which strings would get cut and end their game.


	20. Chapter 20 Testing the Hawk

_**Testing the Hawk**_

Tywin found Farfella viewing a map on the table of certain clans and putting out new carved markers, new possible allies for their children. She was in her black dress with the red and gold etching. Not one she often wore, and she was often not alone without a maid or some kind of Attendant. Frowning more so Tywin felt that something was off, he tensed seeing Farfella pull twin short swords tracing the map moving markers. Then the man moved and she moved countering him, sparks went before she disarmed him and kicked him at the knee as hard as possible. It gave with a sickening pop and the man cried out.

Even more so when he fell to his knees landing on it. Farfella held no remorse as she moved behind him. Suddenly bracing his head to her body by holding his forehead. Without hesitation she pulled her short sword across the man's throat, opening it like a dam blood poured and he struggled but she kept him there, letting him struggle feebly and closed her eyes listening to his gurgling protest. Opening her eyes that held a dark glimmer of fire like their son Tywinel.

Letting the body drop when he sluggishly started to still, Farfella looked down at the body and arched a brow, guards came in from the commotion when they had crossed blades only to see her kill the man like Tywin. She tossed something to a knight he caught it and found it to be a carved marker of a dragon, one standing for the Targaryens. Looking to her, she looked from him to the dead man.

"Send it with the body to the Capital, it's not a gift I want to keep, the King can have it back." She mused.

The knights nodded and moved getting the body, servants moving to wash the stone of blood. Sounds came from the courtyard. Tywin leaned to find his two son's killing two men as well, two more assassins. Their plot had been discovered and his ire grew. She joined him though looking out the window.

"They were discovered this morning, it seems the dragon showed his claws too early and it got him bitten." She mused.

"It is time to move our forces into position. Robert Baratheon has already gathered his forces, and recruited Eddard Stark. When the fighting happens we need to be in position to sack the city and sweep up the last true oppositions of power. The mad king decided to test the Hawk; I think he forgot hawks kill on swift wings." She smirked.

Tywin frowned at her comment, "You make it sound like Talyn succeeded and gaining the favor of the Rhyldin."

A sound caught his attention. A screech. Looking to the horizon he saw the banner of the Dire Hawk, with riders. Rising from the bend was indeed a dire hawk; it flew over the leading rider. One with Red and Black armor. Quentessa Rhyldin, lady of house Rhyldin, another rider bore the flag sigil of the Lannister, the messenger. Talyn waited to greet them and when she arrived he grabbed the reigns speaking to her. Eyes on each other.

"You are not the only one who paid attention to lectures of family and securing legacy. Our son will make his own, rather Tywinel or you approve or not, the Hawk has been tested; now the lions will roar." She looked to Tywin he watched her back but hmm'd and moved down to greet their guest.

Farfella watched still not joining him. Staying in the shadows, she wasn't kidding when she meant she had been tested, but the king had shown his hand and she was going to make him pay for it. Eddard's sister had been taken by Rhaegar, Robert Baratheon wanted her. Fine. She let her spies slip the rebels information. She had waited and now she would manipulate the pawns, and motivate her husband to do what she had been secretly plotting. The sack of King's Landing and a bid for the Throne. The Question became did she let the Baratheon brat survive and become king with a Lannister to rule by his side or did she make sure to snuff out and put a Lannister on to begin with.

She had gotten information from her spies in King's landing who had confided in Jamie. He was close to breaking his oath in ties to the king. A king who mocked the Lannister's and anyone else in front of him, regardless of common courtesy or decency. When the fighting began she knew the King would snap. Holding out a missive to a servant to take to get a Raven to King's landing to her spy. It was time to for the final push, to push Jamie into killing the Mad King.

Farfella traced her middle and still growing child to smirk, no one saw the smile she gave and the darkness in her eyes. All her plans from day one were now ready, and the Hawk would strike by the Lion's Claws…


	21. Chapter 21 Steps of a Fall

_**Steps of a Fall**_

Farfella watched the Lannister men put on their armor from her spot; she wore all black with gold and the Lannister Lion in red today. Coming up to join her was Cersei; hers was opposite more red and black with the gold lion.

"Will Jamie really be alright?" She asked as she watched the men get ready to head to King's Landing.

"Yes and the dragons will fall. Remember Cersei whom wins you will be arranged to, you will rule, but you will not be powerless." She looked at Cersei who looked at her.

"Men have power, say and titles, but they are not the masters alone on this game. You must be strong and clever, manipulate when necessary," she looked back at the men.

"And if I find your suitor lacking and he mistreats you, you know what to do." She said softly but coldly in a way she never let Tywin see, just her daughters.

Cersei felt a twinge of reassurance surge through her being looking at the men. Gregor Clegane was among them, the Mountain that Rides. Ruelle was not there but with the fleet, the nurse maid held Gregor's son as she was with the other staff. Geralt Clegane, the toddler was big for his age, already walking. He would follow Gregor in size it seemed, Gregor looked down at the Maid saying something and Cersei was amazed she didn't cower. He looked at his son and his coldness lightened a bit putting a hand on his head moving his thumb before turning and calling for his horse.

Cersei glanced Farfella from the corner of her eyes, she too had given birth to their newest brother who was with the nurse maid. Dargo Lannister, Cersei watched the armies as her father emerged in his armor. His sharp green eyes merciless and calculating right now, a sweep of admiration ran through Cersei standing beside Farfella. She had grown up watching the sway of her manipulations, the secret implications of the lectures her father was so fond of, of family and duty, but under that love developed between Farfella and Tywin there had been power.

She had made sure her brothers secured fleets, and allies that wouldn't turn coat, hating the same enemy, benefit through the enemy unity, yet making sure the Lannister house had the majority sway of action yet apart to not fault all blame. It was a dangerous game and her mother played it well. She had made sure Ruelle had received her wish of Gregor, and in turn Gregor had gotten a son and a title, power rewarded, but with that Gregor had more sway of power when it came to dealing with Ruelle now. Going out amongst the common folk of their region Farfella had made sure the needs of the people had been met within reason.

Her father always chastised that lions should not concern themselves with the opinions of the sheep, but Farfella had countered that even a collective herd of Sheep could overcome a lion and trample it to death. The people were their subjects yes but they were more than that in the game, they were the arms and feet, the armies were the swords and shield. Everything had a price, had a purpose. Compromise. Cersei watched the armies move with the banner men, heading now for King's Landing.

Cersei could feel her heart race, worried about Jamie but also excited, because her fate was on this battle, who would be the new King, but also because she would be Queen. Farfella stepped away finally and walked the hall, Cersei followed and smiled, unable to help it. She would play the game soon, and she wanted to see if she could truly be like Farfella.

Farfella could sense Cersei following and let her. Thoughts on other things, of plans and outcomes, prepared. She would help Tywin put one of his own on the throne; yes, but until she or Tywin passed the true rule would come from them. Why? Because they were funding this war, backing the rebels, especially Robert Baratheon. Just because he wasn't a Lannister didn't mean he wouldn't have to pay back his debt. Yes they had borrowed from the Iron Bank, but she knew the crown would owe and take that debt. She had calculated and prepared for that outcome. One way or another a Lannister always paid their debts.

Coming to the war room Farfella received her raven looking over the notation and moved the Stark marker to the Tower of Joy. He had gone to save his Sister instead of joining Robert on the field. She took the other missive from another Raven and looked over the notation. Moving the Marker of Baratheon to the Ford, he was going to challenge Rhaegar Targaryen himself. The last Raven and marker to move where the Lannisters with their allies. Quentessa Rhyldin and Talyn where coming from the South with the hidden army in the forest that surrounded the plains of the battlefield. Ruelle and Tywinel were moving on the waters of the Harbor, Tywin would sweep through the plains and take the gate to sack the city.

She put a hound marker in the tower that contained the Martel with her children of Prince Rhaegar. Farfella moved a small gold lion to the throne room among the Kings guard and the Mad King. Flicking the dragon marker it fell onto its side. Resting her hands on the edge of the table she looked over the map. Mind calculating as her eyes swept the war map. Death was coming for dragons…a slow smile crept across her face.

"Your move….Mad King…" She murmured as the light glinted in her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22 Lions Roar

_**Lions Roar**_

The armies in King's Landing were nervous, it sang in the tension in the very air. Jamie could feel it as he gripped his sword. Biting the inside of his cheek, he had pledged to protect the king but his maddening mind was getting worse by the day now that most of the seven kingdoms seemed to be uprising against him. Worse yet he seemed not to care about what would happen to his own people and subjects here. The missive Farfella had secretly sent to him warned him that there would come a time when a Knight had to choose a side. Not for honor, for family, or duty, but the honor and duty within one's self. Kings were born and died, killed or replaced, they were still a man. Their legacy and their people were forever.

Those words stuck in Jamie's head as he watched secretly the maddening king pace. Gripping his sword more he knew the king was keeping him here so the Lannister's would not join the Rebellion. Little did he know the truth of the matter, nor did Jamie realize just how orchestrated Farfella had positioned the Lannister's to sweep through and win this war for Robert Baratheon who had started the Rebellion in the first place.

Chaos. This world was utter Chaos, a shout of battle had begun in the distance and he knew the war was reaching the gates. The Rebellion had come home, the Kings guard took up their positions and Jamie had to stay put as the Mad king ordered. The battlefield was in place. Tywin Lannister watched it on the hill beside Gregor Clegane and his banner men. It wouldn't take long before he signaled the Lannister army behind him hidden by the forest line to sweep through the broken gates of King's Landing. Just as his wife had predicted as well as his son, it was only at this moment watching the soldiers of Ruelle and Tywinel move to tear into the enemy as Quentessa and Talyn flanked the city did he truly gain the scope of Farfella's predictions and remembering her war map placements. Gripping the reigns a bit.

Gregor noticed and finally spoke.

"Lady Lannister has cornered the Dragon to be killed by a Lion. She intends us to end the line…doesn't she?" He asked.

Tywin hmm'd and gripped the reigns to look at Gregor.

"End it with them." He said and Gregor knew he meant Martell and her children by Rhaegar.

Gregor's eyes grew dark in an all too familiar way, the leash was off the killer, and the mountain that rides moved ahead of the Lannister army with that of Ruelle, his wife was already killing men on the field. Merciless, Gregor watched her before he passed already moving with the soldiers breaking through the gate. A dark grin graced his lips, taking the head of two men as he passed with his giant sword. Citizens screamed in panic running from the oncoming storm.

Tywin unsheathed his sword and signaled with it, his banner men called out ranks; there was the unison sound of armor. Signaling forward he rode off with a lurch with his knights, soldiers rushing the field to sweep the enemy stragglers and flood the city gate. The Mad king saw and heard the gate break and screamed to make the world burn. To burn everyone. Jamie had had enough. He killed the pyromancer who head to unleash the dragon's fire. The King's guard had been deployed to the outer gate. He approached two and killed one the other turned on him there was the clash of swords. Felling him he approached the king who turned and saw the sword and blood. Screaming at Jamie and turning to flee.

Jamie forsook his oath to this shell of madness and did what he felt in his soul to be right. He killed the Mad king running him through. The look of horror on his face etching into his memory, for his betrayal, but he had saved the city. Saved King's Landing and all its citizens from burning alive in flames that couldn't just be put out. Pulling the sword out he stumbled back almost and sat on the throne chair holding his sword. The gravity of it all encompassing him, and yet…he felt no guilt for what he had done.

 _A king is just a man, a man is not forever, but his legacy is because his people are his influence he leaves behind. Sometimes honor must be with one's self, and not in oath's to one person but the oaths to the people._ Farfella's words resounded in his mind stilling his hands that had a bit of a tremble. The doors opened and Ned Stark, Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister walked in leaving the Carnage they reaped behind. Jamie saw Stark's glare but Robert was Jovial kicking over the dead king to make sure he was dead. So ended the Mad King, toppled like the chess piece.


	23. Chapter 23 Word to the Wise

_**Word to the Wise**_

Robert Baratheon of course was to be crowned king, there was no issue with that and Cersei was arranged to him by Tywin's doing. He still mourned the loss of Ned's sister whom he had loved from the time they were children. The New to be King had been over jovial and drowning in wine, while being very…flirtatious. Yet instead of the whore he would have paid for in his half drunken state he found another woman in his chamber entirely. Farfella Lannister was in his chair at his desk. Fingers toying with a quill. Her sharp eyes traveled the length of the feather and then like lightning flickered to the King. She had slimmed down after giving birth to her child, Evian Lannister, a boy. Dressed sharply as the day Tywin had met her in her riding clothes, hair pulled back and braided a special way.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose keeping her gaze, he hadn't felt this tense even around Tywin and she had yet to utter a word. Standing up from her spot she still walked with a liquid grace. Quill set aside as graceful fingers traced it down against the desk to which got a trace by fingertips. Approaching him, Robert took a step back unconsciously as his hand gripped his belt but his hammer wasn't on him.

"Hello future good son, I'm afraid I sent your entertainment home." She put her hands gracefully in front of her, tilting her head.

That gaze made him feel as if his soul was being laid bare. He startled when he realized Gregor Clegane was with her and had been in the shadows as if he was her shadow.

"Tomorrow you marry my daughter. A new kingdom but let me drop the pleasantries and speak honestly and plainly for you to understand." She stopped in front of him looking up.

"You will marry my Daughter and pay your debt; your children will be of my line, and Lannister. If you cannot repay your debt, your children will because they will be mine as she is mine. With that being said…" She walked nearly into him he turned backing up and fell into a chair.

Gripping it as he had to look up at her. The darkness there rivaled the dead King, but unlike him there was no madness in those eyes. True, clear, intelligent intent, he fought not to swallow audibly.

"You will also grieve like a gods damn man and not a woman. Drink if you must, but if I catch you with another Whore you will lose what you seem to not Value and save for your wife. King or not," She leaned in suddenly gripping the chair, her personal dagger split the wood in the other side, so close, a very faint line stung his cheek, the faintest of cuts.

"I helped put you on that Iron Throne, I already removed one king…I'll do it again, are we clear Robert?" She said his name without title, and with darkness to it he did swallow.

Nodding his answer she backed off but left the dagger there. Turning she made for the door which Gregor opened but stopped in the doorway.

"Oh and one more thing, "She turned slightly facing him he stared back at her still as a deer before a wolf.

"You will make Jamie the Hand of the King…to show me you understand your debt." She smiled. "Goodnight King Robert." She took her leave of him.

Gregor followed behind her glancing Robert as he closed the door smiling at the King. Once alone Robert breathed and touched his cheek with a trembling hand looking at the dagger. It was the one Jamie had used to kill the very man who was to set this city aflame in dragon's fire. His hands were damp with sweat and he moved to the table in a rush to chug the wine.

Looking at himself in the mirror after, wine dripping from his beard, he was so pale.

"What the fuck did you get yourself into…?" He said to his reflection who only stared back.


End file.
